The Affair
by castlefringereader
Summary: Castle and Beckett haven't seen each other since the day she married Josh and he moved to England. Both are married and will meet again and start an affair that will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

They hadn't seen each other since her wedding, but she knew she would be calling herself a hypocrite if she didn't admit, to herself at least, that she missed him, missed that way he made her laugh; the way her day was just made brighter every time she saw him; how her morning was better every time he brought her coffee.

Things had changed in the last three years, since she married Josh. He'd left the precinct. He ignored her calls. She knew that he ignored her calls because he still invited Ryan and Esposito to poker nights, and they had told her so. But poker nights had disintegrated and now he had lost all contacts within the precinct.

She knew that the guys missed him. Everyone missed him. Sometimes she found the boys talking about him, and when she walked in to the room they would stop talking. And every time there was a weird case, she found herself thinking of him. The case they had now was the one responsible for these thoughts. It was about a woman dressed like Elektra and she was killed by a poison. It turned out to be the brother who was a hardcore superhero fan and had wanted her share of their inheritance.

The last Kate had heard of Castle, he'd moved to England so that he could be closer to Alexis at Oxford. She thought it odd that he'd announced his plans right after her wedding to Josh. They'd argued: the truth had come out: he was hurt. She had married Josh and Rick couldn't stand it; he loved her, he wanted her to be happy and that was why he was moving. Kate still felt sad that he had left because she wasn't happy with the way things were now. Josh was always out of the country on one of his trips, and although he gave her everything she wanted, her free nights were spent in a lonely, empty apartment.

Sometimes all she wanted was a lazy day with Josh. But that was impossible, with his time away. Kate was back to how she'd started out. She was married but most nights she was alone, and a few nights Lanie would make her socialise. If you had told Kate that her life would turn out like this, she would have never married Josh. It was her fault. Their conflicting schedules was a reason she hadn't broken up with Josh: it wouldn't matter if she was busy with work, that he was busy with work. Yet over time she realised that she was wrong in marrying him. Then she thought about all he'd done for her—and sighed.

So caught up in her thoughts, Kate hadn't noticed that she'd run into someone. She looked up and was about to apologise—but was looking into Castle's blue eyes.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you guys like this this I'll update as soon as I can. This fic will mostly be in Kate's Pov but it will be in Ricks in important parts.

Ella


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own Castle

They stared at each other feeling the world and their surroundings slip away and focused on each other. she noticed the changes within him in the last three years, the light and happiness in his eyes had been replaced by a dull blue that she found impossible to be there. She was so used to Castle always smiling and making her laugh that the thought of his blue eyes full of sadness and loneliness instead of the usual blue that was full of laughter and joy made her want to cry.

He was thinner and more muscled, it seemed like he had been hitting the gym. She realised that with Alexis gone and Martha having moved away he had nothing to do so he must have been hitting the gym. She knew that he too was lonely from the way his body seemed to express it and the way he looked lost in thought. Maybe she realised that they were the same both lonely and bored.

They stared at each other for a few more minutes before he suddenly seemed to realize where he was and that she was really standing before him before he walked away. She ran up to catch up to him, calling his name and telling him to wait.

"Castle, wait please" she repeated for the third time as he suddenly seemed to walk faster.

She caught up with him and turned his body to face her, he tried to resist but he must have seen the confessions, the regrets and the hopes in her eyes and stopped resisting and turned to face her.

"Beckett, what do you want?" he asked.

"I just want to talk nothing more just old friends catching up" she replied.

"Old friends catching up, Are you kidding me, Kate?, do you remember what I told you the last time we saw each other, we were more than friends or old acquaintances, I saw you as more than that I was in love you. And you threw all that away what more do you want Kate?" he said.

"Please Castle, I just want to talk" she pleaded.

He saw tears welling up in her eyes. And as much as he wanted to grab her and wrap his arms around her he knew he couldn't. She didn't belong to him, she was another man's property and she had made promises to another man.

Why did she make him feel this way? He shouldn't be feeling this way he was with someone else. Someone who didn't hurt him, someone who chose him and only him. Someone who had no issues no walls and no husband. Someone who though he didn't love with his whole heart made him happy. And as he turned to walk away he saw her eyes the feelings and thoughts that he knew she wanted to say but couldn't because of the promises she had made to her husband.

"No I don't think so because we just keep hurting each other Kate. It's not a good idea. Besides you broke my heart." he replied sadly. And he walked away.

Kate started to cry because he didn't want to talk to her and she knew it was her fault.

* * *

The next day she went to the same park hoping to run into him again and get him to let her explain. But he wasn't there and she went to the Old haunt hoping to talk to him and was surprised to see that the barman still remembered her.

"Detective Beckett, What are you doing here ? I haven't seen you in sometime." he asked

"I'm looking for Castle, Is he here?" she replied.

"No, but I think he's at the loft." he said.

"The Loft didn't he sell that place?" she asked confused

"No, when he moved he left it here because his mother was staying here." he replied.

"Ok, Thank you." she said.

* * *

She rode her car to the loft and she felt her heart beating in her chest. He wasn't going to let her in she knew it. She knocked on the door and he opened it with a smile, but as soon as he saw her his smile turned into a frown.

"Beckett what are you doing here? How did you even know I live here?" he asked.

"I went to the Old Hunt and the barman said that you kept this place because of Martha." she replied.

"Well congratulations Beckett you've found me now what do you want?" he said sarcastically.

"Like I said yesterday I just want to catch up and to talk." she replied

"Fine you have thirty minutes." he replied

He opened the door and let her in. And they walked over to the couch and she sat down.

"So, what's been happening with you?" she asked.

"Well, I got married." he replied happily.

As soon as he said those words Kate's world completely shattered. And she held back tears as she congratulated him.

"What were you expecting,Kate?" she thought to herself. "That he would wait for you forever after everything you put him through, after you kept hurting him"

"So, how's Martha and Alexis?" she asked as she recovered from the recent revelation.

"They're fine. Mother's acting school is going well she's opened a another one because the last one was so successful. Alexis is studying pre-med in Oxford. With them so far away I'm glad I have Julia as company she's the best. So how's Lanie,Ryan and Esposito?" he said.

"Oh they're great. Ryan and Jenny are expecting their second child. You should really call them because Ryan wants to make you the Godfather. Lanie and Esposito still haven't gotten married but they have gotten back together. " she informed him.

"Yeah I will. I've thought of contacting them and Julia has urged me to call you guys so I might just do that" he answered.

"So what does Julia do?" she asked curiously.

"Julia is a doctor, actually the chief of surgeon at Bethesda. Can you believe it? Me married to the most successful and most beautiful surgeon in NYC" he says happily with a goofy smile on his face.

"Wow, you must really admire her huh?" she says.

"Yeah, who wouldn't she so successful and smart. So how's Josh?" he asks.

"Oh you know he's good" she replied.

"Any Kids?" he asks.

"None, he doesn't have the time he's always away" she admits.

"I understand. Julia maybe good but along with the job of being a doctor she's always busy" He agrees.

"So when did you guys move back here?" asked Kate

"Three months ago. Julia was offered the position and she accepted. So here we are." Castle replied.

They talked until it was getting dark just catching up on everything that each has missed. Kate was amazed that he didn't kick her were both so lost in their conversation that they were surprised to find it already dark when they looked outside.

"It was good catching up with you again. Would you like to do this again sometime" Kate asked. All the while thinking " Please say yes, Please say yes, Please say yes, Please say yes" in her head.

"Sure" Castle replied.

"Swap numbers" She requested.

They swapped numbers and as Castle lead her out the front door of the loft. They both had a smile on their face

* * *

So thanks for the Reviews,the follows and the favorites. I hope you guys like this chapter. So should I add a case. I will try to update as soon as I possibly can.

Ella


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own castle

It's been about two weeks since she saw Castle and she felt restless, it's been a week of case after case. She hasn't had time to herself and to top it off even though she just saw him two weeks ago she missed Castle like crazy. She knows that she should find it weird to be missing Castle more than she missed her husband who was away on a trip to Africa for a month but to her it feels strangely normal.

She missed Castle like crazy and she was alone tonight maybe she could..no she really shouldn't but she did, she reached for the phone selected Castle's name from her contacts and hit call.

"Good evening Beckett" Castle said.

"How'd you know it was me?" she asked.

"Well in this year we've invented something called the caller ID" Castle said grinning through the phone.

"Oh haha you think your funny do you?" Kate asked sarcastically.

"I don't think I'm funny I know I'm funny" Castle replied

"You keep believing that" She replied.

"Why'd you call?" He asked

"Well I'm alone tonight and I might be up for some company, I mean if you aren't busy that is?" She said.

"Yeah no I'm not busy Julia is in Africa now so I'm lonely.' He replied.

"Well wanna come over we could watch a movie" she said

"Sure, I'll bring chinese" he said.

"I'll text you my new address." she said.

After that he got dressed and got her address and went out the door.

* * *

As soon as she finished the phone call Kate cleaned everything up and took a shower. She needed to look good for him. She hadn't been worried about her appearance since the wedding and she knew that being worried about her appearance because of another man constituted as cheating but to her it was completely normal and besides Josh was always gone, what was she supposed to do be alone because her husband wasn't there with her?

Lanie was busy tonight and there was nothing good on tv. She'd spent so many nights with Lanie that she was a little relieved when Lanie said she was going to be busy tonight. She had missed their movie nights and she knew that it wasn't supposed to be this way she wasn't supposed to be feeling hot and bothered and excited that he had said yes to her invitation but she was and she didn't know what it meant or how to feel.

Well she didn't have to think about that because then there was a knock on the door and she ran to open it. Castle entered with chinese in his hand.

"Hey, so I thought we could watch the new James Bond movie" she said.

"You have sky fall?" he asked.

"Yep, it's my favorite James Bond movie" she replied.

They sat on the couch as she put the movie on. Later after finishing some chinese they shared a tub of Cookies and Cream ice cream. Half-way through Kate fell asleep with her head on his lap. He smiled down at the peaceful look on her face as he felt himself drift to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Kate woke up to the feel of a body cuddling up behind her, she felt his hot breath across her neck. She turned to face him to find him with his eyes closed and still asleep, she saw his face lined with sleep, she traced his face with her hand something she had never done with Josh or ever had the desire to.

She tried to stand but he pulled her arm and she fell back on the couch laughing. Then he opened his mouth and she expected him to say that he had to go but he didn't.

"So want to go to the museum today we can look at exhibits and stuff like that?" he asked.

"Sure, Just let me get changed" she said.

"Can we pass by the loft first I need a shower and a change of clothes" he said.

* * *

Pretty soon they entered the loft and she was surprised to notice things that she hadn't noticed hen she first came to the loft there had been new pictures added. She saw Alexis's graduation picture had been added. And Alexis looked perfect in a white backless dress with a stripe pattern. She also saw a picture of Castle with a brunette with blue eyes, she was slim and tall but not taller than Kate herself, this must be Julia she thought to herself. She heard the door open and saw Castle freshly showered and dressed.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah let's go." he replied.

They reached the museum after a 30 minute car ride and they entered agreeing to go to the dinosaur exhibit first. She enjoyed seeing the excited and somewhat child-like expression on his face as they saw dinosaur after dinosaur. After that they ate lunch and without realizing it they fed each other their meals hers being spaghetti and him with steak.

Then they went to the wax exhibition in times square and they laughed when they saw his wax statue. They saw statues of Justin Bieber and they laughed when they saw the one direction statue. Then they had dinner at a secluded italian resturant it was small and it was homey and Kate wondered how Castle found it because he was rich and famous he didn't go for secluded restaurants.

"So I have a question. How do you know about this restaurant, I mean no offence but you don't usually go for places like this. You like the expensive restaurants and the showy stuff so how the heck did you find this restaurant?" she asked

"Well one time Alexis and I had just gone to the park and she was absolutely hungry, wouldn't walk until she was fed and I saw this little diner, she ordered spaghetti and she absolutely loves it. So every time we go to the park or to the mall we always eat here. You're the only woman other than Alexis that I have brought here not even Julia or any of my ex-wives have been to this place." he said.

"Well Rick, I am honored to have been brought to a sacred place between you and Alexis, I promise to keep this place sacred." she said in a monotone voice.

"Well Detective I am glad to welcome you to our sacred place." he replied.

Then they laughed as they thought about what they said and that was when he decided to take her home.

* * *

They quickly got to her place and he walked her to the front door and he kissed her on the lips goodbye. She unlocked the door and leaned against it and sighted thinking about her day. And then she had a thought and she ran to catch him.

"Castle wait." she said.

He turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm alone tonight would you maybe like to stay the night since it is pretty late and the roads are slippery." she said coyly.

"Alright I'll stay but you owe me breakfast tomorrow." he replied.

"Sure, I actually got the week off. Gates ordered me to have the week off saying that I've worked to hard and that i'm banned from the precinct for the week, can you believe it?" she said.

"Actually I can you do work hard." he replied as they began to walk inside.

"You can stay in my room room but keep your hands to yourself ." she said.

"Are you sure you want me to keep my hands to myself, Detective." he purred as he wrapped his hands around her.

"I..I'm su..su..sure." she whimpered.

"If you say so." he said in a seductive manner.

She ran to the bedroom, leaned against the door and sighted. She just hoped she was able to get through the night without kissing him senseless. Dear God she thought to herself she wasn't going to be able to get through this night without  
throwing her marriage vows out the window. She was trembling when she got out.

* * *

I hope you guys like it. Well what do you think will she get through the night without kissing him. Should she get through the night without kissing him? Tell me your thoughts. Happy New Year.

Ella


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own Castle

Africa 2 months before Caskett reunion

Doctor Josh Davidson was in Africa and he was quite happy saving people's lives but he wanted to go home. Everyday he wished to see his wife until one day he was with a group of children when he saw a blue-eyed brunette talking to another Doctor. He quickly went up to her to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Josh Davidson and you are?" he asked.

"I'm Julia" she said in a seductive voice.

She was hot and as soon as he met her he quickly forgot about the wife he had back home who was lonely. They started working together more and more and more. And she told him about her husband who gave her everything but to her it wasn't enough. As they worked together more closely they got closer.

One night they had one too many drinks one minute they were talking the next they were in her hut kissing and clothes were being taken off. Moans and grunts were the next thing people heard.

The next morning they both woke up and went to breakfast and decided that since they were in Africa nothing to do and no access to their spouses they might as well use each other for some release. They quickly forget about their spouses in New York.

To Them it doesn't matter, to them it was just no strings attached sex, their spouses won't find out so why should they tell them knowing that telling them would eventually just lead to more trouble. And besides they need this to relieve their need for their spouses so instead of waiting they just sleep with each other. They don't fully think of their actions to them they just need the sex and the release it provides.

Then one day after she loses a patient and they promise after the fifth time to never do it again she finds him in her room and she attacks him puts her mouth to his and doesn't give a damn about the consequences, doesn't worry about his wife and her husband.

After that Josh starts to worry that Kate is getting suspicious because their skype talks haven't been all that often and because he is too happy and his excuses aren't doing it for her. And he does in the back of his mind feel a bit sorry for what his doing but not sorry enough to stop because dear god the woman is a freakin devil in bed, she does things that Kate won't do with him.

Once she even sucked him off while he was talking to his wife and they have morning sex. But then at the end of the day he just destroyed his marriage for a 10 minute blowjob and a 30 minute escapade in the morning and to them that's all it ever will be.

But not to the spouses they have in New York. To Kate and Rick their affair is the start for divorces and that was if they were going to find out about the Africa escapade.

It has been almost five moths since the affair has started and while they think that their wife and husband are waiting patiently in New York,Kate and Rick have started something more powerful than their marriages to both Julia and Josh and that is the beginning of forever and always for them. No amount of pleading or saying sorry will stop the divorce and they will find that it was because of them they had the time to be together. Because they were away and both were lonely and they were in love.

* * *

Beckett's Apartment

She came out of the room and what she saw made her mouth fall open in shock. Castle was sitting in the couch looking as mouth-watering as a piece of bear claw. He had taken of his polo and jacket leaving him in a plain white shirt that showed of his muscles and all she wanted to do was straddle him and fuck his brains out, but she couldn't do that they were both married but why was it that when she kissed him earlier it didn't feel like she was cheating on Josh and as she wondered why that was she didn't feel Castle come up behind her move her hair to the side and place a kiss in her pulse point.

Oh dear god if he kept doing that she wouldn't survive and then she felt his hands move to her hip and she moaned and leaned had against his shoulder, and tilted her neck as he sucked on her pulse point. She could feel something stirring in her stomach something that not even Josh was able to stir inside of her and she realizes that she only ever felt this way with Castle.

She comes back to reality and realizes that Castle has lifted her shirt and he has his hand in her bare stomach. She turns and he pulls her into a hug that to her doesn't really feel like a hug at all. Then he notices that she isn't wearing a bra and he groans.

"Beckett if you don't want me to fuck you then stop pressing yourself against me please" he says with a strain in his voice.

Then she feels something against her stomach and she moans because she knows exactly what the hard thing was and she wanted it inside her. Dear god she knew she had to pull away but she couldn't or wouldn't be able to resist him if he kept that up. Then suddenly her phone rang. She stomped her foot in frustration and went to answer it. It was Josh.

She mouthed the word Josh to Castle who moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sh tries to fight him off but he's not letting up and then she feels his arousal in her ass. And he put's his mouth on her ear.

"Answer the phone, Kate and don't tell him about us reconnecting" he said.

Then he started nibbling on her ear as she talked to Josh on the phone.

"Hey honey" she whimpered as she felt Castle take her earlobe into his mouth. Then he rubbed his hands on her bare stomach and she feels her stomach clench as she bites her lips to hide a moan and then he turns her places an open mouthed kiss on her neck as Josh keeps talking, he sucks and sucks on her pulse point.

His other hand rubs her arms and then he puts both hands on her shoulders and gives it a massage as a sight escape her lips; She hasn't felt this way since before Castle had left the precinct and she seems to feel it only when she's with Castle.

She had told the guys about her running into Castle and they were happy and excited to finally see their friend after many years. They were also happy for her because well they knew with her husband being gone she was lonely and they were happy that she had found Castle to talk to and share her problems with. They also knew that they were both in love with each other and how devastated she was when Castle had left for England. But they weren't angry at him because they knew that marrying Josh was the last straw for him and that he wouldn't have been able to take more without becoming depressed and they knew that him leaving was the best thing for him.

And although they knew how much it hurt Kate and they were sad for her they were also happy that Castle was away from the torture that was loving Kate Beckett. Both Boys had told this to her on her first day back to work and how although they missed him they had been relieved when Castle had left because as much as they thought of her as a sister, Castle was their bro and they couldn't stand to see him so broken up and hurt as a result of her marrying Josh, And that they agreed with Castle's decision at moving.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Josh saying something and Castle moving to the couch sitting down and giving her a seductive look. She was screwed, because by the look on his face things were about to get a hell of a lot hotter in here and that was proven when he captured her lips and pulled away saying that they had to stop. She closed her eyes and in relief, having put the phone down and told him it was time to sleep. They fell asleep cuddling with each other.

* * *

They were later woken up at 2am by Esposito.

"Hey Espo this better be good" she said sleep obvious in her voice.

"There's been a murder in 54th and Lex. Wake Castle up and tell him that 3xk is back" he said

"Are you sure it's 3xk?" she asked suddenly worried.

Castle who had woken up after hearing her say 3xk was looking at her worriedly and chanting in his mid "please don't be 3xk, please don't be 3xk".

But it was 3xk and they knew that all hell was about to break loose.

* * *

I hope you guys like this and there are going to be more intense scenes between Caskett with 3xk being back there will be danger because of some things. There will be nothing about the Johanna Beckett case. I will try to update soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing. XOXOXO

Ella


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I don't own Castle

They quickly arrive at the crime scene, Beckett was worried about Castle, he had been silent on the way and staring into oblivion. They arrive and they see officers looking green in the face and Castle quickly worries because even though he hasn't been to a crime scene in over 3 years he knows that if everyone is green in the face that it's going to be a gruesome one.

Castle finds that he has missed this solving cases going to crime scenes, he has missed Lanie ripping him a new one for not bringing her coffee, missed the way she always told him and Beckett that they should be together every chance she got he also remembered how Beckett always told her to get back on track every time they got off topic. Missed the way the boys argued on non related topics. And the way they both teased Beckett and himself for finishing each others sentences. Most of all he had missed bringing Beckett coffee in the morning and the smile she would give him and the way the electricity sparked around them when their fingers touched. And the way they bantered and how Kate always tried to hide a smile when he gave one of his insane theories. And they way he made her laugh. He had most of missed the precinct and the coffee machine.

They got to the crime scene and met Ryan and Esposito there and saw Lanie crouching behind a body. And then they started to speak.

"Are you guys sure it's 3xk and it's not some copycat?" she asked

"Yep we're sure, it look's like Jerry Tyson is back in business" Esposito replied

"Worst way to come back" Castle said.

"Welcome back, Castle" Lanie,Ryan and Esposito said unison

"Good to be back although it's the worst case to come back to" he said.

"Guys not to interrupt your cry fest but what have we got?" Beckett asked.

"Meet Andrea Jones, 22 years old works as a lawyer for Lockhart and Gardener just got her degree." Esposito informed them.

"She was killed by a nylon fabric and if you see the marks over there you might see that she was strangled and she might have been killed by a leather od some kind." Lanie continued.

"Do you know what type it is?" Kate asked.

"I won't know until I can further exam the body in the morgue." Lanie replied.

* * *

They all knew that this was going to be a long and stressful case especially since Castle and Ryan had history and a past encounter with the triple killer himself. And suddenly Beckett remembered Castle's words the night she and Espo had rescued Ryan and Castle when she had asked him why the triple killer had let him live he had replied that it was to punish him.

Now Beckett was worried what if Tyson was back to try to kill Castle and without actually thinking about it she laced their hands together and gripped it tightly. Castle looked down when he felt Kate grip his hand and looked at her face and saw the worry in her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey What's wrong?" Castle asked in concern.

"I'm just worried Castle what if 3xk came back to kill you because remember what you said the night that we rescue you and Ryan, you said that he let you live to punish you what if he really is back to punish you and tries to kill you." She asked almost in tears.

"Well I hope that if he does try to kill me that he won't feed me to a dog, they say that's the worst way to die" he joked.

"Castle this is serious it is not the time to be funny so stop making jokes." she snapped at him.

"Well I'm sorry Beckett but humor is all I've got now that there might be a possibility that the triple killer came to punish and kill me so deal with it ok and stop freaking snapping and being angry at me." he replied angrily.

"I'm sorry Rick. It's just it scares me that I might lose you because a psychopathic killer is back to take his revenge on you. I mean never in my life did I imagine a killer going after someone I..." she broke off before she could say the word love.

He realised what she was going to say and and pulled the hand that was gripping his tightly to his mouth and placed an open mouthed kiss which caused her to breathe deeply.

"What were you going to say, Kate?" he asked with a loving smile on his face.

It was so them to be talking about their relationship in the middle of a case that may result in someone trying to kill Castle.

"I was going to say someone I care about. We'll talk after this case ok." she replied nervously.

"No that's not what you were going to say and talk I highly doubt that we'll be talking. We always avoid talking about us remember the kiss and me saying that I love you" he replied.

"Can we not do this now not while there maybe someone out there trying to kill you and take you away from me." she said almost in tears.

"Ok ok I'm sorry but we will have to talk sometime Kate." he said in a morose voice.

"And we will and after this I will do anything to gain your trust and love back because after everything I've done to you it'll be a miracle if you give me another chance at all." she said in a scared voice.

"Hey just because I thought It was best that I leave three years ago it does not mean that I don't love you, alright?, it was just..." he broke off as they arrived at the precinct.

They were about to step outside of the car when Beckett's phone rang. She checked who it was and it was Lanie and she went to answer the call.

"Hey Lanie what have you got for me?" she asked.

"Hey girlfriend get you butt down to the morgue now I've got something important to tell you and Castle." she said.

"You can't tell us over the phone?" Kate asked.

"No this is really really important." Lanie replied

"Alright we're on our way." she said.

* * *

They got to the morgue in record time and we're soon entering it and seeing a grim and scared looking Lanie standing over the body. As soon as she saw the scared look on her friends face Beckett began to get really worried.

"So what have you got for me." she asked.

"Well it's official it is the triple killer." she told a worried Beckett

"And that's not all I found a note in her mouth for Castle." she said as she handed it to a gloved and scared looking Castle.

Castle looked at it and gave it to Beckett whose face paled at the words "Come find me before I find you" on the not.

Castle and Beckett looked at each other in horror. And by the look on both their faces Lanie knew that this was the start of the war and they would not be the losing side because no one messed with Kate Beckett's man and the Boy's brother. 3Xk was in for one hell of a ride.

* * *

Well I hope you guys like it and for those of you guys who think that the relationship has moved too fast they are going to get closer throughout this case. Oh and Gates is going to be in the next chapter. So i've thought about it and I don't think there should be smut. But there might be in the future.

Ella


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I don't own Castle

They arrive back at the precinct and they see Ryan and Esposito informing Gates of the recent developments in the case. They both look up and see Castle and Beckett entering the precinct and they walk over to them.

"What took you guys do long?" They both ask in unison.

"Lanie had something for us." Beckett replied.

"Well, Are you going to share?" Esposito asked.

"Lanie found a note that 3xk left for Castle. It says to find him before he found Castle." Beckett replied in a solemn voice.

"Son of a bitch." Esposito said.

"Don't worry we'll find him, Castle" Ryan added.

"Well it's good to have you back, Mr Castle.' Gates interrupted.

"Good to be back but the worse case to come back to." Castle said.

"Alright so what do you guys have so far?" Beckett asked.

"We've got nothing there's no indication whatsoever on what the triple killer would want with her she's was a straight A student in High school and college she got so many offers for law firms but she chose Lockhart and Gardener because it was close to her folks place. Her father had stage 4 Lung Cancer." Esposito informed them.

"Was her family rich?" Beckett asked curiously

"No but for a lawyer she was earning way too much." Esposito replied.

"It's either she was working two jobs or she was giving her boss some extra service." Ryan said.

"She doesn't look like the type of girl to sleep with anyone for money. Interview any of her friends they may know what other job she was working to help support her family. Castle and I will interview the roommate and check if he knew where she was working or where she was getting the money to pay for her father's treatment. Then let's meet up back here ok."

"Alright" Ryan replied as he and Esposito walked out of the precinct.

* * *

They get to the victims apartment in record time, although the body was found in the was determined that Andrea Jones was killed in her apartment before her body was moved to the alley by the triple killer himself. Although it was a crime scene the roommate who was called Denise Harrington still lived there because she had nowhere else to go and her family were all in Philadelphia. She had no relatives in New York. So she had asked them if she could live in the apartment since she had no other options.

When they arrived she quickly let them in and directed them to the couch where they sat. She offered them tea or coffee but they declined saying that they were in a hurry before Tyson killed another woman.

"So Detective Beckett Mr Castle what can I do for you?" she asked

"Well we found out that Andrea's father was sick and to pay for the treatment would require a lot of money do you what other job she so that she could pay for the treatment?" Beckett asked.

"I don't know if she had another job but she did have a another friend where she got all her money from, I think they met at the juice bar near the law firm she works at." Denise replied

"Ok thanks for your time." Beckett said.

"No problem, if there's anything else I can do to help in your investigation feel free to come here or to call my phone. Anything I can do to help anything at all call me." Denise said.

* * *

They leave the apartment in a hurry. And they drive to the juice bar near Lockhart and Gardener talking all the while.

"What did Tyson want with this girl?" Beckett wondered.

"Wait a second. Didn't Denise say she was getting money for her dad's treatment from a friend she met at the juice bar?" Castle wondered.

"Yeah, Why?" Beckett asked confused.

"What if the friend she was getting the money from was Tyson. I mean doesn't Tyson always get close to the victim first before he kills them. He learns their routines and the names of their friends and families. He's there for them and finally he gives them what they want or need, Which in this case for Andrea it was money." Castle said.

"Your right, Let's show them a picture of him and ask them if this is the person Andrea was always meeting in the juice bar." Beckett said happily.

They arrive at the juice bar quickly and enter finding it empty. It was convenient for them because it was easier to ask questions when they didn't have about a hundred people complaining and saying that it was their turn.

"What can I get you?" A waiter asked them.

"I'm Detective Beckett and this is Richard Castle and we're from the NYPD. We have some questions we wanted to ask about this girl." Beckett said flashing him her badge and showing a picture of Andrea Jones to the waiter.

She saw a look of recognition appear on his face. And he quickly opened his eyes.

"Oh Andrea what about her?" he asked.

"I'm sorry to tell you that Andrea Jones is dead." Beckett said compassionately.

The waiter's face paled when she informed him that Andrea was dead.

"Oh man she's dead. She was such a nice person gave me great tips every time she was here. She always talked to me. Tried to help me sometimes too." He said sadly.

"Every time she was here did you notice her meeting with someone." Beckett asked.

"Yeah she met with a guy. Kinda weird but last time they were yelling or having an argument, They usually met Wednesdays and Thursdays. He always wore a cap but I saw his face one time, He looked like a person who was in the news once." The waiter replied.

Castle and Beckett looked at each other excited at the prospect that they may have had a witness who had spotted the triple killer. And that they may have found the connection.

Beckett showed him the picture of Jerry Tyson and asked "Is this the guy you saw with her?"

"Yeah that's the guy but the weird thing is she wasn't the only girl she talked too. He was talking to others." The waiter confirmed.

Beckett and Castle shared another look so Andrea wasn't the only one he was talking to. Maybe the other's were going to be his net victims. They had to find those girls before he had the chance to kill them.

"Would you be willing to meet with our sketch artist so that you could describe the girls he was talking too. We believe this guy maybe a serial killer" Beckett said.

"Yeah sure anything I can do to help get this guy of the streets." The guy said.

With that Beckett and castle left the Juice bar happy for the first time in days because they had a lead the may be able to get the triple killer. But what they didn't know was things were about to get worse because at that moment Beckett's phone rang. It was Esposito.

* * *

Well I hope you guys like this. Sorry if I haven't updated in a while. I'm not discouraged by the people who say I shouldn't be writing this because writing this and having you guys read it and like it is all the encouragement I need. Thanks for all the support. Who's excited for Significant Others I know I am. Review Review Review.

Ella


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I don't own castle

It was Esposito calling to tell her that another body had been found. It was the same M.O. Beckett closed her eyes why was it that every time they had a lead Tyson was always three steps ahead of them. She wanted to cry, Castle who saw this put his arm around her and asked what was wrong?

"That was Esposito another body's been found, It's the same M.O and there's another note for you." she said.

"Hey everything is going to be fine sooner or later Tyson will make a mistake and we will catch him." he replied clutching her tighter to his chest.

"It's not catching him I'm worried about it's you, he's coming after you, What if he tries to kill you? Or kidnaps you. I don't know what I would do if that happens Castle, last time was bad enough. I just realized that we always seem to end up in danger when we're together freezers,bombs and stalkers we always seem to get the full enchilada." Kate sobbed into his shoulder.

"And Kate we always end up winners we will win this okay and nothing will happen to you or me, I promise. And after this I will never leave you again ok." he said as he tilted her chin up.

"Alright I know that as long as your here I'm safe and nothing will happen to me. I trust you with my life Castle and do you promise to always be by my side?" she said with a smile.

"I,Richard Castle, promise to always be by your side and never ever ever leave you alone again ever. Is that promise enough?" Castle teased.

He knew that promise was enough when she gave him a full-blown grin. He loved her smiles and he loved how he was the only that could get her to do that and he vowed to himself that he would always make her smile and make sure that she would never cry or be sad or hurt by anyone again. And he knew Ryan and Esposito and probably the precinct would agree with his new logic and new promise to himself. But first they had to deal with Tyson find him and stop him from killing people.

Both Castle and Beckett left the juice bar with a smile on their face. They were both happy because after three years the crime fighting duo was back and all they had to say was Jerry Tyson you better watch your back because they were going to find him.

* * *

They arrive at the precinct and Ryan and Esposito are at the murder board. They see Beckett and Castle and walk towards them with a folder on both hands. They open the folder and they give Castle a glove and they give him the evidence bag containing the note.

Castle pulls it out and opens it and his face pales when Esposito hands him a manila folder along with the note he opens the note and he face pales even more because the note says "Tick Tock Tick Tock I'm watching you." He opens the manila folder and he sees photos of him with Kate from the last 2 weeks. There are some photo's of Martha and Castle becomes nervous.

Kate sees the photos and is surprised how furious she is about the fact that Tyson is threatening and watching Castle. She clutches his hand when she see's the frightened and worried look on Castle's face.

"We sent the sketch artist to the juice bar and guess what?" Esposito asked.

"What?" Beckett replied.

"One of the woman on the sketches is the new body that was found. But there is good news we've tracked the third woman and we've told her about the situation and we have also put out a detail on her. We estimate that since he's been spying on Castle then he know's about this and That he'll attack her before . So we've made to give him the wrong information. As far as he knows we change rotations tomorrow so he will attack tomorrow." Ryan informed them.

Finally a smile comes across Beckett and Castle's face because they finally have some good news, they would be able to catch Tyson and that was first piece of good news that they've had since the start of this damn case yesterday.

All of a sudden Gates walked out of her office she had heard their conversation and when she saw her team she noticed that Beckett was practically leaning Castle, They all had tired eyes and they all looked sleepy.

"Beckett,Castle,Ryan and Esposito go home and get some rest. We need you guys focusing tomorrow because tomorrow is the day that we will capture Tyson and you will not be able to do those things successfully if you haven't gotten some rest. Now go home because if you fail tomorrow there will be trouble." she told them sternly.

"Castle so that there's no danger I'm staying with you tonight. That okay with you?" Beckett asked.

"Fine by me" he replied.

* * *

They enter his loft and Castle orders them pizza. Beckett smiles because after three years he still remembers what pizza she likes and what topping she like on it. Then all of a sudden Castle's phone rings. It was Alexis.

"Hey Alexis" Castle greeted his daughter.

"Dad what's this I hear on the news about 3xk being back. Are you in danger again?" Alexis asked worriedly.

"No no no I'm fine. I'm with Beckett." Castle reassured her.

"Wait you mean Detective Beckett?" Alexis asked.

"Is there another Beckett that we know? Of course it's the one and only Kate Beckett." Castle replied dramatically as Beckett threw a piece of pepperoni at his face.

"Beckett stop throwing pepperoni at me." Castle whined.

Alexis laughs at the other end of the phone because she missed Detective Beckett. She didn't like Julia she'd much rather have Beckett as her father's wife. Julia to her was a cheap fame power hungry woman. She was just like Gina who only wanted her Dad because of his image.

Alexis soon hung up and Castle and Beckett slept like logs in the master bedroom. It was the first night that they didn't have nightmares and they weren't scared if they did because they had each other.

* * *

The next morning they arrived at the precinct and saw Ryan and Esposito surrounded by FBI and NYPD officers and they joined as they planned the best way to attack and pursue Tyson. They decided to cover the back and front entrance of the house do he wouldn't be able to get away and then everything was planned.

They got to Stephanie Collins house and Castle and Beckett entered the house along with the rest of the squad. But then they heard a BOOM. They got separated and everyone was going in random directions that they didn't notice one person go missing in the group.

They went in different rooms of the house checking to see if Tyson was there but he wasn't. They all gathered outside and that was when they noticed a person missing.

"Where's Castle?" Beckett asked.

"We don't know" The guys said in unison.

Beckett turned and saw the note in the cruiser she read it and paled.

"Beckett what's wrong?" Esposito asked.

"Tyson has Castle" Beckett sobbed.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger I knew I had to leave it there but things will get better I promise. So what did you guys think of significant others for me it was Meh. I will try to update soon. Spoiler" Josh and Julia will come back to find out why and how read. Review Review Review.

Ella


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I don't own Castle.

Castle wakes up with a pounding head and he feels as if he's been drugged and beaten. He sight is blurry and right now having a blurry vision is the worse thing that could happen to him because his been kidnapped by Tyson and he knows that he needs to escape otherwise things would get very bad for him.

He tries to untie the ropes that bind him but it's to tight and with his head pounding it's very hard to focus especially when all he can make out are blurry objects. He tries to at least find something that would loosen the ropes but he comes up with nothing but then he sees a stick near him and before he can get to it Tyson walks into the room. He looks angry and he walks over to Castle and punches him in the face.

He tries not to flinch or let out a whimper but OUCH that hurt. He knows why Tyson is angry. Because they had ruined his plans and he wasn't happy about it. He hated it when somebody ruined his plans and now he was going to punish Castle for it.

Castle held strong he knew Beckett was doing everything she could to find him and because she wasn't going to give until she found him, he wasn't going to let himself be defeated by a mere serial killer when he had faced things that were worse than this if could face Bombs and getting stuck in deep freezers and survive then he sure as hell wasn't going to be killed by Jerry Tyson. He would hold as long as it took Beckett to find him. He was suddenly pulled away from his thoughts when Tyson hit him with a pipe and began to speak.

"Good to see you awake Castle. Did you miss me?" he asked with a sinister grin on his face that made him look evil.

"No in fact I hoped that you had died on a ditch somewhere it would have made this place a better place to live in." Castle replied.

Tyson got an enraged look on his face and he swung the pipe on Castle's face again bruising him.

"Is that all you've got Tyson. If it is then you need to give me more it doesn't hurt one bit." Castle said.

"Your going to pay for ruining my plans." Tyson said enraged.

"You sound like Edward Cullen from twilight when you say that. Man move on from the sixties." Castle laughed with blood running down his face.

"Laugh all you want Castle but I will kill that third girl and you will pay for ruining my getaway plans three years ago." Tyson said.

Castle knew Tyson was expecting him to say that he would never succeed but Castle just stared straight at him and smile in a mysterious way like he knew something he didn't.

"Get ready because we will be talking to your Detective friends soon wouldn't want them to be worried about you now do we." he said.

Castle laughed as Tyson left the building angry at his reactions.

* * *

Kate Beckett was scared for the first time in years. The words Tyson has Castle had been running through her mind for the last hour. She tried to clear her mind and put events in order to try to make sense of them but nothing happened. She had called Alexis and stopped the girl from rushing to New York, She had also called Martha who was on the way back to New York now. Then all of a sudden Ryan rushed into the room.

"Beckett there's an email for you from an unknown address." Ryan says.

She goes to a computer logs in and sure enough there's an email for her and she knows in her gut that this email could help them find Castle. She opens it and it says to log on to the computer at 7pm and she's nervous because 7pm is 2 hours away and she's impatient to find out how Castle is.

After two hours she logs in and sure enough they all see Castle sitting on a chair hands bound and face bruised and bleeding. Right now she wants to find Tyson and punch him. And Tyson himself soon comes into view. And this means trouble because he has a sinister grin on his face. And then he starts talking.

"As you can see Detectives Castle is fine. Not unharmed but fine. Now I want to come to a negotiation." Tyson says.

"You let us talk to Castle face to face and then we'll negotiate." Gates insisted.

"Fine" Tyson replies clearly not happy about this.

Castle comes into the picture and Tyson takes the tape that is on his mouth off.

"Hey Castle you okay?" Kate asked.

"Fine Just a little dizzy. Remember that time that I found a bug on my arm and we placed a tracker on the bug and chased him through central park." Castle said hoarsely.

"Yep" Kate replied confused.

Then suddenly Castle's face is gone and in it is Tyson's face with his evil sinister grin. Beckett would love to wife that smug smile off his face.

"Well here's the deal you have 24 hours to find Castle or his dead by tomorrow." He says and then his face is gone and replaced by a blank screen.

Kate gets angry and throws the mug on her desk against the wall and everyone stares as the mug shatters and the pieces fall on the floor broken and shattered just like Kate Beckett was about to be.

* * *

She runs out of the room and into the lady's room to throw up and she leans against the wall tears in her eyes and she sobs and sobs and sobs. Everything comes out in sobs, Castle is all that is going through her mind how he is right now and if Tyson had hurt him more. She is so lost in crying that she doesn't even notice Lanie sit next to her until she speaks.

"You know that sitting here is completely unsanitary right and your going to owe me drinks because of this." Lanie says. Kate smiles.

"I'm just worried about Castle." Kate says.

"Kate just admit it to yourself you're in love with Castle. I've never seen you like this before. I mean sure you get worried about Josh but never has it led to an extreme breakdown" Lanie says worriedly.

"I'll be fine once when we find Castle. And your right I am in love with Castle and it took him being kidnapped for me to see that and I need to find him so I can finally tell him. " Kate says as Lanie puts her arms around her.

"Wait a second I just realized something." Kate says.

"What?" Lanie asks.

"Castle told me once that he put a tracker on his arm so that if he ever got kidnapped it would be easy to find him" Kate says with a smile on her face and thankful for the first time how big his ego is that he would put a tracker on himself.

Kate runs back to the squad room and sees Gates with Ryan and Esposito discussing ways to find Castle and she interrupts them to tell them her realization.

"Castle put a tracker on himself all we have to do is access that and we should be able to find him" Kate says with a wide grin on her face relieved for the first time since Castle was kidnapped.

* * *

Okay I'm evil I know and I will update soon. OH and spoiler just because things are good now doesn't mean it will be soon Review Review.

Ella


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I don't own Castle

Beckett,Ryan and Esposito started tracking him immediately. They had called Alexis and found out that the tracker had been implanted some years ago. She had told them the code and Kate was surprised to learn that it was her birthday.

"Beckett" Ryan called to her.

"Yeah?" Beckett said as she turned.

"We've got a location." Ryan said excitedly.

Beckett walks to Ryan and Esposito excitedly and starts barking out orders of people she wants to help with the takedown. They get weapons and they get someone to stake out the warehouse that they suspected Castle was in and when it was confirmed they would raid the place.

After 50 minutes the Detective tasked with confirming Jerry Tyson's location came back with a confirmation. They got their weapons ready and made a plan on how to make sure that nothing happened to Castle when they apprehended Tyson.

* * *

After after almost an hour in planning they were ready and on their way to the warehouse. They surrounded it. And Beckett came in with Ryan and Esposito hot on her trail. They heard the sound of punches being thrown and they arrived just in time to see Tyson land another blow in Castle's face.

Kate had gotten a good look at him. He was tied to a chair where he was helpless and being beaten to death. They had been counting on the element of surprise because it was their best bet. But the whole thing was thrown to the trash when Tyson unexpectedly took out a knife and put it on Castle's neck and pressed hard drawing blood.

Castle gasped at the feeling of the knife being pressed against his pulse and Tyson laughed at Castle's dilemma. Tyson started to speak with an evil grin on his face and Beckett just wanted to punch that grin off his face.

"Now Detectives, unless you want her to be headless man then I would put your guns where I can see them when I count to three." Tyson said smugly.

"One"

Beckett,Ryan and Esposito looked at each other having a silent conversation with their eyes. Beckett was trying to convince them to drop the gun but there was no way to convince them.

Tyson pressed the knife harder on Castle's neck and said "Two"

Ryan and Esposito started to put the gun down but before they could, Tyson suddenly said"three" and raised the knife up and it landed straight in Castle's stomach and he raised it again and it landed near his chest.

To Beckett it felt like slow motion as Tyson raised the knife up and down it felt like pieces of her heart were being torn apart. Suddenly a bullet whizzed by her and landed straight in Tyson's head. And Beckett ran to Castle and put pressure on the wound and started to talk to him. Castle's eyes were slowly closing and Beckett had to make sure they didn't close.

"Castle stay with me please." she sobbed.

"Hurts." He mumbled through the blood coming out of his mouth.

"I know it hurts but you have to stay awake for me please." Kate said.

"Feelin sleepy" Castle slurred.

"Stay with me Rick, I love you, I know I haven't said it but I do love you." Kate argued weakly.

Then a smile was suddenly on his face and his eyes slipped close as Kate begged him to wake up. Suddenly a paramedic was there and trying to revive him. Ryan and Esposito both pushed Kate put of the way as she kicked and screamed that she needed to be with Castle.

"We're losing him, we need to get him to the hospital. Lift in three two one." They all lifted Castle into the stretcher being careful not to jostle the wound.

* * *

Beckett and the boys followed them to the hospital with Esposito driving and Ryan trying to comfort a crying and panicked Beckett. They had called Martha who was on the way to the hospital and Alexis who was on the first flight back to New York City.

They reached the hospital and they ran to the emergency room. There weren't many people. Beckett was so focused on her phasing that she didn't notice Martha arrive with a clearly jet lagged Alexis. Beckett wondered how Alexis got here so fast but I guess it paid off to have Richard Castle as your father.

"Kate dear, Is he alright?" Martha said.

"I don't know they haven't told me all I know is that he's in surgery." Kate replied miserably.

Lanie arrived later to find Kate sitting with Martha and Alexis talking. She went to Esposito and hugged him and asked how Castle was.

"You know even though he married Julia I always knew he was and always will be in love with you." Martha told Kate.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"What she means is even though Dad married Julia he's still in love with you and now that your here he's much happier. I heard the tone in his voice when he was talking to me a few days ago. He's happy for the first time in three years, he was joking and laughing. He's not that way with Julia and judging by how worried you are by him you're in love with him too." Alexis said.

"I wha what." Kate blubbered.

"You're in love with my dad and I like you better than Julia anyway that woman is just like my mother only interested with her career." Alexis replied.

"Your right I am in love with him. And I told him before he passed out." Kate said.

"Oh Kate you and Richard have the worst timing for saying I Love you." Martha said sadly.

"I will tell him again when he wakes up." Kate said in a determined voice.

Then suddenly a doctor came out to tell them that Castle was in critical condition and these next few hours were important and they were allowed to see him now. Kate went first.

* * *

She came into the room and saw his body frail and still with machines hooked around him. Then she sat in his bedside and held his hand with her own and started to speak.

"Hey Castle you have to wake up okay. You have to because I love you." Kate said and then suddenly the machines started to beep and a trio of doctors and nurses came into the room and told her to wait outside.

She waited outside and watched the doctors work on Castle with tears in her eyes. Then suddenly she heard something that made her heart stop.

"He's flat lining. Bp's dropping. We need to shock him in three two one." The doctor said.

They kept shocking him until a Doctor came out with an unreadable face and started to speak.

* * *

Sorry for the cliff hanger. I will update as soon as I can. Hope you guys like this. Review.

Ella


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I don't own Castle

Beckett was pretty good at reading people's faces and by her experience the look on the doctor's face, he was either going to tell her good news or bad news. She waited with bated breath as he spoke her mind running around in circles.

"We were able to stabilize him. He should wake up in the next few days." The doctor said.

"Thank you doctor." she replied happily.

She took her phone out to call Alexis and Martha to tell them the good news. She calls Ryan and Esposito after that. And she gets elated words and excited greetings after that. And if you asked her how she felt right now she would tell you that she felt like she was top of the world, like a huge weight had been taken off her shoulders, she felt excited and happy.

* * *

Martha and Alexis arrived much later but left soon after telling her that they trusted her to be left alone with Castle. And she was in awe because they shouldn't trust her especially because of what she had done to him three years ago and them trusting her means the world to her.

So she stays at the hospital, sleeps in the couch and wakes in the morning to go to home and change clothes and go to the quickly becomes her new routine and after three days she is so used to it that Doctors and Nurses in the hospital say hello to her as she arrives.

Lanie,The Boys and her father even Alexis and Martha are trying to convince her to go back to her apartment and sleep and she insists that Castle might wake up and she wants to be by his side the second that happens.

One night she actually agrees but instead of sleeping at her apartment Alexis and Martha get her to sleep in the guest room in the loft and having Castle's presence is enough for her to actually be able to sleep without having nightmares and she goes back refreshed the next day. And she follows their advice. She goes home to the loft every night and comes back the next day looking refreshed and they are all relieved.

* * *

The one thing that they have all been waiting for happens when they all least expect it. She arrives one morning and sits down to talk about her day, she does that a lot talks to him, jokes around and most important of all she always begs him to wake up. Not expecting anything because for all they knew he could wake up tomorrow or the day after that or next week. So they're not expecting any response.

She can't fathom with words what her reaction was when she felt his hand move but she does remember pushing the button and a nurse and a doctor coming inside his room. And then later when she re-enters the room she sees that smile on his face she knows is reserved only for her and she can't help but be relieved that he has woken up because she knows that if had he not woken up doctors would declare him comatose.

And Richard Castle being in a coma is the one thing that she can't imagine happening. Him being frail and still and not moving was a possibility that scared her. But thank god he woke up or that would be the situation she would be facing now. She calls his family and they tell her that they will com and visit tomorrow.

Castle wakes up feeling dizzy and disorientated. This isn't helped by the fact that he is poked and prodded by the doctors and nurses that come in. And it hurts because his ribs aren't fully healed yet and his stab wounds could open. And he hates that he ca't move. He is grateful that Kate is there to hold his hand when it hurts.

The next morning he is greeted by a bone crushing hug from his mother and daughter. He can't describe the feeling of having his three girls in the room. Then he starts to get a lecture from Alexis while his mother and Kate look on in amusement.

"Dad, You are in deep trouble, why would you not wear a vest. And haven't I told you a million times to be careful but do you listen to me, no you don't. Do you remember the number one rule of following Beckett was?" she asked effectively continuing her own sentence with. "Stick close to Beckett and always be careful."

Was there anything more embarrassing than being scolded by your 21 year old daughter? Apparently being scolded with your mother and the love of your life in the room was the most embarrassing thing ever. And all this happening while you are lying in a hospital bed is shall he say weird.

The boys and Lanie arrive soon after and they all joke and laugh until it's time to leave and Kate stays with him.

He pats the bed and she climbs next to him and she leans her head against his shoulder being mindful of his injuries. And for the first time in a long time they both sleep without nightmares.

They are both woken up the next day by the nurse entering the room to check on him. They turn and Kate begins to get off the bed but Castle keeps a tight grip on her making it impossible to move. The nurse comes and goes and his doctor arrives next to tell them that he would be allowed to go home he was ordered to be on bed rest or else he could pull out his stitches and that would be bad news.

* * *

Castle goes home the next day and he breathes the fresh air that surrounds the loft,he missed this place. Being in the hospital was not how he imagined spending three days. He went to get a shower and dressed in fresh clothes.

Kate was staying in guest room since Alexis had no choice but to go back to Oxford and Martha had to go and spend a few months in Colorado meaning there would be no one to take care of Castle. And although Castle himself insisted he was fine, they didn't believe that he would follow the conditions that had been set for him to go home.

He and Kate spend the next few weeks watching movies. They had decided that they would talk about their relationship when he was fully healed. Stress was not a good thing for him. They went to museums and plays. They talked about their childhoods. And generally they spent time with each other.

They felt comfortable with each other they felt free and happy. They had mutually decided that they would find out where the relationship was going before making any drastic decisions. But for Kate when she was with Castle she didn't feel like she was cheating on Josh.

Being with Castle and spending the day with him felt natural like she could do it everyday and she knew that she wasn't supposed to be feeling this way especially because of their situations but she knew that Castle was letting her take the lead. He was afraid that he would do something wrong and she would leave him but she knew in her heart that that would never happen seeing as she couldn't stay away from him. But they would have to talk and soon.

* * *

The talk happened three weeks later, Castle was fully healed and they both knew they were ready to talk. Castle made them dinner and they sat facing each other. Castle started speaking first.

"Look Kate,where is this going? I mean what? Are you just here to help me get better and then you'll disappear from my life again or are you going to stay?" He whimpered. He looked like a scared little boy and it made her heart ache at the fact that she could do this to him.

"No Castle, I'm not going anywhere. God I've tried to deny my feelings for you for so long that I entered into marriage with someone I didn't love. I thought being married to Josh would make me happy. He was the safe choice. He was a doctor so our schedules wouldn't clash, he didn't ask about me and was happy with the things that I would tell him. But you, being with you scared me because you knew everything about me, all my secrets, my fears and what happened when my mother's case was brought up. But you make me happy in a way that I haven't experienced since my mother died and I want to be with you." She told him with tears welling in her eyes.

"So your not going to run?" He asked her in a hopeful voice.

"No. But if I get scared and run will you promise to chase me." She said tearfully

"I would follow you through the ends of the earth if I have to,Kate" he replied.

"So what do we do now?" Kate asked.

"We'll see where this is going and then when our spouses arrive we divorce them. I have a feeling that my wife is cheating on me." he said.

"I have a feeling Josh is cheating on me too." Kate said.

He pulled her face close to his and put his lips on hers. She tasted like heaven and cherries. He put his tongue in her mouth. They spent the rest of the day watching movies and enjoying each others company. Kate moved to the masters bed fell asleep in each others arms with smiles on both their faces.

* * *

**So expect the rest of the gang soon. Josh and Julia should be back by the end of the next chapter. There will be Caskett moments. But from now on Updates will be limited to fridays or saturdays after next week because school is going to start soon and I will be busy. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I will try to update soon but no promises.**

**Ella**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I don't own Castle

The morning starts like any other day for everyone except for Castle because as he turns around and opens his eyes he sees her smiling face, she was looking at him lovingly like he was the only person in the world right now. And right now he was feeling like the only person in the world with those eyes on him and her smile god her smile. If he died right now he would die a happy man and wouldn't regret a single thing that happened.

Then she started to speak.

"Shit,I'm going to be late to work, Crap crap crap" she said while hurrying around the room and trying to get her clothes to the bathroom to take a shower.

She looked over at him laying on the bed with his bed hair and chiseled chest and his abs, god kill her now. She felt her knees buckle and her legs almost give out. If he kept looking like that she wasn't going to stand a chance of ever leaving this place.

She gave up and let her clothes drop to the floor as she fell back into the bed and crawled up on all fours up his chest until she was straddling him. He was looking at her with wide eyes and she laughed, the sound vibrating straight through her as she felt heat shoot straight through her body.

'Hmm, maybe I should take the day off. What do you think, ?" she asked as she kissed her way down his body.

"I think...shit. I think that you should get some rest for a change." he replied in between pants and gasps.

"Rest. Is that what you really want to do? Or is there something else I can interest you in doing?" she asked as she laughed at the look on his face.

"Well if you want we can go out later and just walk around the park I know you love doing that. But just five minutes ago you were frantic at the possibility of being late for work now you want to take the day off. I don't get you Kate." he said as she sucked his earlobe into her mouth and made him moan.

"Don't question me." She replied as she resumed her previous position which was straddling him while staring at his eyes.

"Alright you can take the day off but what would you like to do today other than stay in bed and do me?" He asked in amusement.

"Well I thought we could go to the beach and then we could walk around the park later. Ryan and Esposito want to meet up later at the Old Hunt." she said.

"A beach and a walk in the park that sounds fantastic, Kate. But this first." he said as he flipped them over. She giggled as he pinned her to the mattress and kissed her body. Then he put his lips on her neck and sucked hard enough to leave a hickey. He gently undressed her as they kissed. Both moaning and panting at the pleasure they were receiving. That was the start of a good morning.

* * *

Kate and Rick left at around lunch time and since they didn't have to meet the guys and Lanie until dinner they decided to stay the whole day at the beach. They posed for photos, one of them was them kissing. Another one had her kissing his cheek while she was perched on his back. They also took pictures of them in silly poses one picture had her giving him bunny ears. They made kiss faces and close ups. They had the best day ever.

They opened the door to the Old Hunt and saw the boys sitting down in their booth with Lanie and Jenny next to them,when they saw Castle and Beckett enter they stood up to give them hugs and handshakes.

"So what's been up with you two because you look ridiculously happy. Happier than I've seen you in years?" Lanie asked Kate with Jenny nodding along to her question.

"Nothing just these past few days have been amazing I mean I haven't been this happy since well since before my mom died. It's just been amazing. We like spending the day with each other and god I feel like myself around him, like I never have to pretend to be someone I'm not. I never have to pretend to be fine when we both know for a fact that I have a lot of baggage in my life and Castle know everything about me and he doesn't judge me. He knows what I need and when I need it, what I like and don't like. Is there such thing as a perfect man because if there is I know I've found mine." Kate said.

"Well, Were all happy for you two. We've been waiting for two to get together since the second year he followed you. We had lost hope when you married Josh and Castle moved to Europe but then you two met again, so we started to hope and now here you are smiling this smile that we haven't seen you smile since castle left and it's a good thing. You know it's true what they say "People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end." And we all know for a fact that you and Castle are meant t be together. After everything you guys have been through together from dirty bombs to you marrying another man and him leaving you guys still survived and you two are together now. Most couples wouldn't survive that but you two did and you came out on top . If you could survive that then you two can survive anything." Lanie said.

"Not to ruin the party but what about Josh and Julia?" Jenny asked tentatively.

"Well we think that both Josh and Julia are cheating on us. I mean come on let's admit it a person needs sex and I doubt he's been using his hand. He's far too happy on our skype calls and no one is that happy especially if your in a foreign country without your wife. And Castle is thinking the same thing too. Besides they don't always work there you have some free time and what would they do there. And our chats have been infrequent. And well all his actions show signs that he has been cheating on me." Kate said sadly.

"What, how dare he?" Lanie said.

"It's fine because if they hadn't then they would never have given Castle and I reasons to divorce them and we would be sneaking around. Our plan is this, when they come back we'll act normal around them but we'll have them followed so we can get evidence for our divorce and we won't have to give them any money." Kate told them.

"That's actually a good plan. Who thought of it?" Jenny asked curiously.

"Rick did actually." Kate said.

"Well that is the best idea I have ever heard." Jenny replied.

The rest of the night was spent kissing ad cuddling and talking o each other. Their friends even commented that they were disgustingly cute and they both had to laugh at the comment. They left the Old Hunt in high spirits.

* * *

They had decided that Kate needed to get some of her stuff from her apartment. She entered the apartment and was surprised when she saw Josh sitting on the couch.

"Josh your home." She said in a flat voice.

"I'm back did you miss me?" Josh said.

"Yeah, I missed you so much." She replied while gagging inside.

He made a move to hug her but she moved straight to the kitchen and dialed Rick's phone.

"Castle." he said into the phone.

"Josh is back." She said.

"Then that must mean Julia's back too." he said sadly.

"Hey just because their back doesn't mean anything needs to change okay. I'll meet you at Remy's tomorrow ok. Just remember I love you. When will we start having them followed?" Kate said.

"Maybe on Monday. We need them to establish a routine so that the PI's will know where and when they go. See you at Remy's tomorrow. I love you." Rick said.

"Love you too." Kate replied.

Rick entered the loft and saw Julia in the kitchen and when she saw him she smiled.

"Missed me lover." she asked.

"Yeah. Oh and the master bedroom is about to be fumigated so I've been staying at the guest bedroom." Rick said.

The master bedroom being fumigated was a lie. He didn't want Julia sleeping there because Kate had been laying there and he didn't want to lose her scent if he had to endure being with Julia for the next two to three weeks.

* * *

They met at Remy's the next day and established a routine. They would meet there everyday until the 4th of February and then that would be the day they would confront their spouses. But they didn't know that their husband and wife were having an affair with each other nor did they just wanted to be together.

He had told Alexis of their situation and even his kind hearted smart daughter was agreeing with his plan. Well she must really hate Julia.

Castle and Beckett met at the hotel and they made love to ease the pain they felt at the fact that they had to stay with Josh and Julia when they weren't even happy. Such was life. But at least they kept thinking about the results after this they would be able to be together and that was the one they were hoping to gain as the best result in this whole mess. But for now they would have to endure how things were. But what they didn't know was things were about to get a whole lot better.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Things are about to get better. But stay with me because Josh and Julia will be in the nest two chapters. But there will be an Alexis and Kate moment. So bear with me. The next update will probably be next Saturday. Review Review Review.**

**Ella**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I don't own Castle

The next few weeks flew by like a blur for Castle and Beckett. With Julia and Josh home they can't do much of anything with each other. They don't want them being suspicious so they talk when one or the other is away. The only relief they have is knowing that soon they can get away from all of this. The private investigators were ordered that all contact would be with Castle and Castle alone.

They meet up at Remy's every Wednesday and they use the excuse that they are meeting up with a friend. Wednesday was the only day in the week they actually looked forward too. And right now as Kate entered the diner, she can feel butterfly's brewing in her stomach at the prospect of seeing him again. She comes up behind him,wraps her arm around his body and kisses his lips.

She sits across him and speaks.

"What have the private investigators been saying?" she asked.

"Things have been good on that end. Josh has been meeting someone at the Hilton every Tuesday and Wednesday. And I found out something interesting. Josh and Julia know each other. How they met I don't know. But I think they're cheating on us with each other. And the funny thing is they don't even know that." He replied

"Well now that that's done what would you like to do today?" She asked

"Well we could read, get something to eat or we could go away until Sunday?" he said as he started pulling her to the car as she laughed at his antics.

* * *

They ended up at his beach house. Kate was looking out the window marveling at the beautiful view outside. She was so focused that she didn't notice castle coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist and putting his chin on her shoulder.

"This is place is beautiful." she said.

"When she was a child Alexis absolutely loved it here. She would wake up early in the morning when it was time for the holidays and jump on my bed saying "Daddy daddy wake up wake up it's time for swimming. Then she would grab my hand and lead me up to the beach and she would put water in my face. We would have picnics on the beach. But since I got remarried we haven't really had the time to do that and I was hoping we could do that. Just stay at the beach until Sunday and just be us. Please can we do that?" he said.

He looked so hopeful, How could she deny him this one thing. He never asks for anything and he is always so kind and sweet that she just wants to do this one thing for him, so she says "Yes" and he smiles, smiles that smile that is only reserved for her and her alone. No other person gets that smile and it gives her hope that everything will be okay again and that they will survive because she knows them. Them alone is okay but them together would be like a ticking time bomb. Strong and Dangerous.

As she falls asleep that night she curls her body around his and slips her knee between his tights. She surrounds herself with his scent and falls into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

She wakes up the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon being cooked and she is relived that this hasn't been a dream. Because if it had been she didn't want to wake up from it. It would be hard to. Knowing what kind of life or morning she could have had with Castle. She walks to the kitchen and stares at him. God this was so domestic and she never did domestic. But he looked so good and yummy.

She walks over to him and wraps her arms around him and only then does he notice that she is only clad in one of his big oversized shirts and god does she look hot.

"Watcha cookin good lookin?" she asks.

"Why breakfast for my gorgeous girl of course." he replied.

"Oh,I'm your girl now Castle" she teased him.

"Yep and my girl deserves nothing but the best." he replied.

"Nothing but the best huh." she said.

"Nothing But the best" he punctuates each word with a slap on her ass as she laughs against his shoulder.

But then he starts nipping her neck and then her legs wrap around his waist. She laughs as he hurries them back to the bedroom.

"That was amazing." he panted.

"So what should we do now, ?" she asked.

"How about a picnic on the beach?" he says.

"That sounds perfect." she said.

* * *

While Castle was getting the stuff ready Kate got a call from Lanie as she was getting ready. The voice on the phone sounded worried and livid.

"Where are you,Kate?" Lanie asked.

"We're in Castle's beach house in the Hamptons. Why?' She replied.

"Because Katherine Beckett for the past 3 days I've been getting calls from your husband asking me where you are. So how are things?"

"Things are good. We have some confirmation that they are cheating on us now all we need is some pictures to back us up and witnesses."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two. " Lanie said.

"Thanks. Hey Lanie can you cover for us?"

"Sure."

"Thank you so much."

"But we are not done here Kate Beckett. You owe me some serious girl talk and dirty details."

Kate laughed as Lanie hung up the phone. Oh she had the best best friend ever.

* * *

Kate went downstairs to rejoin Castle and was amused by his reaction to her outfit. She was wearing a black bikini with a white sarong on top. She went in front of him after he got over his shock and went up on her tippy toes to kiss him on the lips.

They went outside and sat on the rocks near the beach. She stared at him as he placed the sandwiches on the ground and when he caught her staring she smiled at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, your just perfect." she laughed.

"We already know that Detective Beckett." he replied with a smile on his face.

* * *

They finished eating and she just stands in the waves staring into the horizon. He comes up behind her and puts his arms around her. And she feels his hot breath over her neck and she shivers.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as he planted a kiss on her neck.

"Oh nothing." she replies.

"Sure it's nothing." Castle said sarcastically

"Just thinking about what's going to happen when we get back to the city." she replied.

"Hey everything is going to be fine ok. Everything is going right we're getting evidence and before you know it we'll be divorced and free to be together." he said.

"I Love you." she says.

"I love you too." he replied as he kissed her.

Suddenly he splashes her with water and she retaliates. He ends up chasing her along the beach and pinning her down. She kisses him and they run to the water with her legs wrapped around his waist and they spend the rest of the day being with each other and kissing. They spend the day with each other and they are happy for even this type of moment. Because they will take anything they can get as long as it's time spent with each other.

* * *

**Hey I hope you guys liked this chapter. So they will get back to the city next chapter and there will be confrontations and an event. Review. Update will be by saturday or friday.**

**Ella**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I don't own Castle

They spend the rest of the month in the beach house. They get back to the city at the end of February. Kate and Rick knew that with Josh and Julia being so busy that they wouldn't notice them being gone for a whole month. And how right they were.

The two doctors spend their time in work but in the middle of it they find the time to meet up in hotels for their afternoon rendezvous. Julia could care less about the consequences of her actions because to her, she had the best of both worlds, She had a good job,a clueless husband and a man who made her see stars. Don't get her wrong she loved Rick more than life itself but she needed more than he could give her and Josh well he gave her what she needed. She had everything she wanted.

But she knew that Rick couldn't get suspicious because while she loved what Josh was giving her and while Rick was always busy, on the times that they could spend together he was always very romantic he gave her private dinners and god he loved to surprise her with the most romantic dates. Although she would love to see his beach house that was the one place he hadn't brought her to and at that she had to wonder why. But if you asked her to choose. Her husband would win hands down because she loved him more than anything and she wouldn't know what to do if she ever lost him.

Josh on the other hand while feeling guilty still loved what they were doing. He loved sneaking around and he had a hot wife but for he looks she never gave him what she needed. She was always to busy at some case or their schedule clashed. But he would have to do something nice for her since he had a feeling that Kate was getting suspicious.

He loved the sneaking around and the thrill she gave him but at the end of the day he did love his wife and he couldn't lose her. He knew that she had recently gotten re-acquainted with Castle and he never did like that guy. Why not? because he was jealous, Castle got to spend so much time with Kate and when she got home he was all she could talk about. He got bored listening to her talk about how Castle did this and how great Castle was for even thinking of doing that and how Castle saved her life today. Because he also knew that if she ever got wind that he was cheating she would run straight into Castle's arms and he hated the thought of her doing that.

But what they didn't know was that while they were too busy having their rendezvous their had been two Pi's that had been following them for the last five weeks and these two private investigators were the best and they believed that they should be exposed for cheating. They had every single piece of evidence that was needed for the divorce battle that was going to be happening soon. Videos, pictures, Witnesses everything that would be needed for the divorce battle of the century were about to fall into Rick and Kate's lap and they couldn't be much more happier.

Josh and Julia had better spend the next few days being happy because their happy bubbles were about to burst and they were going to be exposed for who they really were which were manipulative cheating doctors.

Castle and Beckett may have loved them in the start but all the sympathy they were going to feel were going to be thrown out the door the second they saw the evidence pile that was about to fall into their laps.

Julia and Josh didn't know that shit was about to hit the fan and it wasn't going to be pretty for either of them.

* * *

She wakes up before him on the last week of their Hamptons stay and she stares at him. Marvelling at the fact that he could fall in love with someone as damaged as her. That this man could wait for her and love her like his life depended on it. God she hadn't realized it before but now as she watches him sleep his hair a mess and his mouth open in an o shape, she realizes that he was the only one that she could love this way. And she hoped when the time came she would be able to show him how much she loved him.

She is so lost in her thoughts she doesn't notice his eyes open and him smiling as he looked at her with wonder and awe surrounding his eyes. He smiled at the look on her face and claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss.

"I thought staring was creepy, Detective." he said teasingly as he captured her lips in another mind blowing kiss.

"It's only creepy when you do it, " She said.

"Is that so?" he said

"yep and you better believe it." she laughed.

"But Kaaaaate that's not fair" he whines.

"Haven't you heard Ricky life's not fair." she said.

"Well I can make it fair." he says with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh yeah and how are you going to do that Mr" she says.

"Well first I'm gonna start with this" he says a he brings his fingers up to her face. Her eyes widen.

"Don't even think about it ." she says as she tries to run out of the room.

He jumps out of the bed as she runs down the stairs that lead to the living room. She tries to hide but she feels a set of arms wrap around her waist as he hoists her up and spins her around with her giggling all the way.

She laughs and laughs and laughs while squirming to release his hold on her but he's too strong for her so she turns her body towards him and buries her face on his neck. They stay like that for an hour and they feel the world wash away.

They eat dinner under the stars later and they name each and every constellation while laughing the whole way through. Never in a million years had she thought that she would be acting cheesy and sappy when she was with Castle. The things you do when your with the person you love just amazes you sometimes and today she can't think of doing anything better.

They sleep around each other that night curled up and ready to face whatever the world was going to bring to them. They had gotten through everything and when they get back to the city nothing was going to change.

* * *

It was their last day on the Hamptons when they got the most amazing news. It came in the form of a phone call. Usually they were never excited about phone calls but this one was completely different and this one was about to change their lives forever.

"Castle." He said into the phone as a way of greeting.

" this is the Private investigator's calling." the man said into the phone.

"Yes why are you calling?" he asked

"Sir we're calling to tell you the good news." the man says.

"What good news?" He asks.

"Sir we have all the evidence that you need." they said.

"Really?" Castle asked excitedly.

"Yes sir." they said.

"Let's meet at Remy's on the 2nd of March." he says.

"Alright sir." the man says as he hungs up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kate asked curiously.

"That was the Private have all the evidence we need for the divorce" he tells her excitedly.

"Really?" she asks.

"Really" he replied.

"We're going to be free." she laughs.

She walks to other side of the kitchen counter and sat down as he resumed cooking. Then she stood up and wrap her hands around his waist while leaning her chin on his shoulder. He turns and lifts her up then he spins her. In the back of their minds they were thanking god for at least giving them this amazing piece of news.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Lots of things happening in the next few chapters confrontations,Divorces and some very important news. Review. The next update will probably be friday or saturday. Who's looking forward to part 1 of the two parter called Target.**

**Ella :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I don't own Castle

They drive back to the city after the phone call, packing hurriedly. The car is silent on the drive home. Which Kate was thankful for because it left her alone with her thoughts. God, had they really been together for two months. It amazes her because two months ago she no news about Castle, had no inkling of how he was doing or if he was ever going to talk to her or call her. Heck she had no idea where he even was. But now,she's sitting in his car after a trip that took her breath away with him holding her hand and they are about to go back to the city so that they could confront their spouses abut their cheating when they themselves have been doing the exact same thing.

But as Kate thinks about it, she realizes that their situations are completely different because they are doing this because they love each other while they have a feeling that Josh and Julia are only doing this because they were bored and for her that's not a good reason to ruin your marriage vows. And yes call her cold or selfish but to her if you start an affair it better be a good reason not just because your bored or because you have to, If you start an affair do it because you love someone not just for the sex.

She sights and thinks back to the aftermath of Castle leaving. How she had had to adjust to losing Castle at precinct. How every time there was a case that didn't make sense she would turn to her side only to be disappointed by the fact that there was no Castle there to make her laugh or give her ridiculous theories when she needed them. For at least two months she had lost weight because after the argument she had not been able to cope. She had started eating less and started spending her time running and the other half questioning her decision of marrying Josh. And when she had told Lanie and they had given her pitying looks that said everything they didn't want to say, Those looks said that it too little too late.

So she had stuck by her marriage to Josh and she knew that he had tried to make her happy but as much as she tried too, she knew that the only person that could ever make her happy was gone and it took him spelling it out for her and leaving for her to notice that she couldn't live without him but by the time she had realized it was too late to late for her and she hadn't been able to find had now decided that marrying Josh was one of the biggest mistakes that she had ever made.

She feels someone squeeze her hand and she turns to see gorgeous blue eyes staring down at her in concern. She smiled softly at his concern and kissed him on the lips before she turned back to the window and back to her thoughts.

She felt a shiver run down her spine when she thought about the pitying looks she had gotten from her fellow Detectives. It seemed that they had all realized that they were meant to be together and they had felt sorry for her because by the time she had realized it he was gone, they had no idea how many nights she had cried herself to sleep thinking of the hurt she had caused the only man that she had loved, the only one she had let in.

Her dad had told her that he had come to Rick's place the night they had argued to talk to him about stopping her in her search for her mother's killer. And her dad was a big supporter of Castle and he had almost grounded her when he found out that she decided to marry Josh and even going as far as to not walk her down the aisle. He had never liked Josh especially because he attacked Castle after she was shot not thinking of his feelings and blaming him for looking into her mother's case. Every time Josh tried to shake his hand he would fold it back and frown at him, Thy never got along because he had asked about Rick every time and Josh had not approved of the topic. He always tried to make Josh as uncomfortable as possible and Kate had always tried to hide her amusement every time and she always failed.

* * *

They had decided that they would go straight home; But instead of going their separate ways they end up at the old hunt to talk and sort things out. They decide to each go home; knowing that both Doctors would be home and then after the confrontation they would meet back at the Loft.

Kate enters the apartment that she once owned only to see Josh sitting on the couch being lazy. The kitchen sink was full of dishes that looked like they hadn't been washed for a while, God the house looked filthy. Thank God she was divorcing him.

He turned, and smiled at her. She scowled and turned the TV off. He stands up in indignation and turns towards her. She can see the clear fury in his eyes at her actions and she feels herself dance in happines on the inside.

"What did you do that for?" he asked.

"This is nothing compared to what you've been doing the last few months in Africa and what you've continued doing since you got back here." She says.

"What are you talking about?" he replied. "I haven't done anything."

"Haven't done anything" she says as she laughs. "Don't lie to me, Josh; I have evidence of everything that you've done these past few months and they're not about how you helped sick children get treatment."

"Kate, I don't know what your talking about." he says nervously.

"Your really going to play this game." she says sharply.

"Why don't you calm down and tell me what's going on." he says as he tries to soothe and calm her.

"I know that you cheated on me,Josh." she says in a resigned voice. "Why would you do that?"

"It was a mistake" he says as he tries to justify his actions.

"But that's the thing, Josh." she says."I don't think it was a mistake."

"It was." he says insistently.

"Josh,a mistake is something that never happens again but you went back for more." she says. "Why would you do that?"

"I was bored Kate and there was nothing to do. We never saw each other and well... I just." he trails off.

"Well you just what? Huh Josh, Just What?" she says sadly.

"Please tell me you forgive me please." he begged.

"I don't know if I can, Josh." she says.

"You can, I know you can." he says while begging.

"No Josh and I want a divorce." she says.

"What But. Is there someone-else?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah there is. I think you know him since you've been sleeping with his wife. It's Castle." she says.

"Castle, I've been sleeping with Castle's wife." he asks stunned.

"Yeah and The past few days, I've realized that I love him. So please make this easy for all of us and let me go." She begged him.

"I don't think so, Kate. If you two want to be together then you have a tough battle ahead of you because I am not going to give you up without a Goddamn fight." he says passionately.

"With the evidence we have and his connections. Well let's just say I'll see you in court" she says with a devil may care grin on her face.

She waves good bye to her life and walks out the door and when her feet hit the pavement she breathes a scent of fresh air and hails a taxi to Castle's loft.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this. And based on some reviews I am getting I have gotten myself a beta. But the updates will still be Fridays or Saturdays. Maybe not as often because I have a ton of assessments due. What did you guys think of Target? Who's excited for Hunt? Review Review.**

**Ella**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I don't own Castle

After he dropped Beckett of at her apartment he drove back to the loft to have his own confrontation with the woman he now classified as his ex-wife. What was he even thinking when he married her. God he could have saved himself all the grief of going through this a third time. He should have listened to his mother and daughter when they told him to just come back for Kate and not marry Julia. Why did women always cheat on him was the one question he asked himself, First it was Meredith now it was Julia, What did he do that was so wrong? He gave them everything they wanted but he always ended up getting hurt.

He entered the loft and saw that it was lit with candles and that Julia was in the kitchen cooking or at least attempting to cook, The woman could not cook to save her life not like Kate who was the best cook he had ever met and just thinking about her well he missed her.

Julia must have heard the front door open and close because she stuck her head out of the kitchen and smiled.

"Hey hotshot; sit down dinner's going to be ready soon." she says with that damn annoying smile.

"We need to talk." he says as he tries to keep his anger from coming out.

"Yeah sure, just let me finish cooking." she insisted.

"No Julia now." he said angrily

"Geez what crawled up your ass?" she asked.

"What crawled up my ass? What crawled up my ass are the things that I found out you've been doing since the day you got back from Africa." Rick said.

"What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"Does the name Josh Davidson ring a bell Julia?" he said angrily.

"Oh yeah. Now I remember he was one of the doctors I was working with." she replied nervously.

"Oh working really?" he asked with a sarcastic laugh.

Julia was getting nervous, Rick couldn't know about Josh could he because if he did then he would leave her. He couldn't leave her, she loved him so much and he just couldn't leave her. Another thing that came up on her mind was the fact that he knew and she knew that he wouldn't accuse her of anything if he didn't have the evidence to back it up.

God, how did he find out about Josh in the first place? He hadn't been anywhere near the hospital to visit her so how did he find out? The only thing that came to her mind was that he noticed that she hadn't been around lately and that she had been neglecting him. But how long had he known? God she had to fix this.

The only thing that came to mind when she thought about how he could find out was him hiring a private detective to follow her, but he wouldn't do that would he; because he was Rick Castle a kind caring man that she could always expect to be by her side. He wouldn't hire a detective because he didn't trust her. But that thought flew out the window when threw something on the kitchen island that was between them.

She looked closer and she saw two people kissing and the rest of the photos showed them in pretty compromising positions, one photo had them kissing while he had her pinned against a window. Another one showed him kissing her neck and then the name of the hotel and when it was taken was shown. As she looked closer she realized that the people on the photo were her and Josh and that it had been taken the last few days.

She looked up in horror at the cold and ruthless anger that was overtaking his eyes. Her eyes welled up hoping that maybe that would change his mind and he wouldn't leave her but the cold and ager that had been in his eyes when she looked up before were still there.

"Where did you get these,Rick?" she asked in a small voice.

"Private Detectives are pretty useful when you need them sometimes?" he says coldly.

"God Rick these photos aren't realy they've been photoshoped." she replies with tears running down her face.

"I checked them myself Julia they're authentic. Heck I even have audio and cctv footage of your tryst with Josh. So don't bother denying it." he replies angrily.

"But Rick why would you think I was cheating on you?" She asks tears still running down her cheeks.

"Please late nights and a promotion you didn't think I would notice that did you? I know the signs. The way you were acting is the same way that Meredith acted like when I went home and found her on the couch with her director." he replied smugly.

"Please do't leave me." she says weakly.

"It's too late for that." he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked weakly.

"Did you really think that after everything you've done that we could still fix this? After everything that happened with Meredith, I realized that cheaters will always remain cheaters no matter what you say or do. Please just make this easy for all of us and sign the divorce papers when they come" he says.

"Easy for all of us. What do you mean by that? And those divorce papers there is no way in hell that I'm going to sign those, you can threaten to drag my reputation in mud but there is no way in hell I'm singing those papers." she says determinedly.

"Sign the damn papers or I will come after you with everything that I have you cheating bitch." he says.

She is stunned that he could swear that mild manner perfect Rick Castle could swear. But why was he in such a hurry for her to sign the divorce papers. He wouldn't be in that much of a hurry unless he had another woman.

"You bastard you've been cheating on me haven't you that's why you want me to sign the papers." she says.

"So what if I have huh?you started it you whore." he says defiantly.

"Who is she Rick?" she says.

"Who I am with is none of your business since by this time next week you'll have signed the papers." he says in a threatening voice.

"I am not signing those damn papers,Rick so you better prepare for a whole lot of drama." she says.

He is about to reply when someone suddenly knocks on the door. He looks at Julia and sees her warning him with her eyes not to open the door, but he wanting to anger her further goes to the door and opens it only to see Kate standing outside. He lets her in and hugs her right in front of Julia.

"Hey I know you, your Josh's wife Kate." she says.

"I am and your the whore who's been sleeping with my husband." she says.

"You've been sleeping with mine so what's the difference." she says smugly.

"The difference is you guys started this because you were bored." Kate says sharply.

"How do you even know each other?" Julia asks.

"Before I married Josh I was Kate Beckett name ring any bells to you." Kate asked.

"Your the cop he was following around?" she asked.

"Yes I was, now get out." Kate yells.

Julia looks at Rick expecting him to defend her but he just stares at her. She huffs and before walking out the door yells.

"This far from over Rick." she yells.

After she leaves Kate and Rick move off to the bedroom kissing. They were happy at last.

* * *

**If you guys think this is the last you've heard from Josh and Julia you will be a divorce battle and they will run into each other on the streets. My beta is away so sorry for the mistakes. I may not be able to update next week but I will try because I'll be very busy. We're being given assessment after assessment for the next few weeks. I will try to update though. What did you guys think of Hunt? Review review.**

**Ella**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle

They were walking around New York just being free. They were holding hands with smiles on their faces. What they didn't know was things were about to turn from good to bad. Josh had been walking around the park because he remembered Kate saying that she loved going to the park on days where she was stressed and today he was waiting for her.

Castle and Beckett walk towards the swings and he proceeds to keep going when all of a sudden she stops and turns towards him. He gives her a curious look as she nods towards the swing.

"Why are you looking at the swing like that." he asked.

"When I was a child my parents and I would go to the park every Saturday. We'd have picnics and everything. I remember they would always push me on the swings, it was always fun and carefree. There was one rule though and that was no work and no school work. It was just pure fun." she says while looking at the sky.

He changes the topic then not wanting her to be sad.

"Want me to push you on the swings?" he asks.

She nods with a bright smile on her face. She sits down and he begins to push her and she laughs and shrieks and enjoys herself in a way that she hasn't in a long time. Then when she does get off the swing: she turns to him and glares at him.

"What did I do?" he asks innocently.

But instead of replying she chases him, but the tables turn quickly and he chases her.

"Oh you tired pretty boy." she taunted.

"When I catch you I'm going to tickle you until your out of breath." he taunted back.

"Your too old for that old man." she says.

"Old man huh." he replies as he chases her again.

He does eventually catch her and they land on the grass as he tackles her and he tickles her again and again until she is laughing so hard there are tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

Later while they are on their way out they bump into someone. They are both about to apologize when they see that Josh is in front of them.

"You left me for him." he asks incredulously.

"No Josh, I left you because you're a cheating bastard." she replies with an innocent smile on her face.

"But Kate" he whines. "I only did it because I was bored."

"See Josh in a marriage you don't do something that you know will hurt your other half because your bored." she replies sweetly.

"But-" he interjects.

"No it's over. Expect the divorce papers soon." she says as they walk out leaving Josh standing outside.

* * *

**A/N: This is just a short chapter. I'm really busy but I didn't want to disappoint. It's probably be just short chapters for the next 3 weeks because I have assignments due in the next three weeks. One after another. But I hope you like it. Review review.**

**Ella**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle

After the confrontation in the park Castle and Beckett went to Nicolo's Pizza Place. They sat down and were grazed with selections of the most amazing pizza they had ever tasted. They were having a pretty good meal when Castle's phone rang. And he quickly got up to answer it. It was Julia.

"Hello" he said into the phone.

"I just got the divorce papers and you've got another thing coming if you think that I'm signing those." she replied.

"What would it take for you to sign them?" he growled.

"Meet me tomorrow at my favorite cafe at 11am and maybe just maybe I'll sign them."

"I'll think about it."

He goes back to the table and although he tries to go back to his usual exited self, Kate notices that something is wrong with him and she reaches for his hand across the table.

"That was Julia."

"What did she want?" she asked.

"She wants to meet with me and then she says she might sign the divorce papers. What do you think I should do?"

"I think that you should go meet with her and see what she wants. Because then if she says she might sign and she doesn't at least you tried everything."

* * *

The next morning Castle woke up and when he saw Kate laying next to him still asleep, he smiled. She looked so peaceful with her eyes closed and a smile on her face she was absolutely perfect and as he thought about it he decided it was time to go make her her breakfast so he got up put his boxers on and he walked to the kitchen to start cooking.

Kate woke up and stretched. She reached for Castle only to find an empty bed. She walked to the kitchen to find an adorable sight. Castle was in front of the stove cooking something and his hair sticking up all over the place and he was shirtless and despite that fact he looked absolutely adorable in her opinion.

She walked towards him and she slipped her hands over his waist and she leaned her against his shoulder and began to speak.

"Watcha cooking, Good Lookin." she asked.

"Your favourite." he said as he turned and sat her up against the kitchen counter.

"So have you decided what your going to do?" she asked.

"Yeah and I'm going to meet Julia because as you said even though she might not sign the divorce papers at least I tried everything." he says with a smile.

"That's the spirit now can we start eating the scrumptious breakfast that you have been slaving over for the last 5 minutes we wouldn't want that to go to waste now would we."

He plates both the eggs and the bacon and they take it to the bedroom to eat while watching a movie until Castle had to get ready to leave at 10am. They kissed and promised to meet up later.

* * *

As soon as Castle was out the door Kate's phone rang and when she looked at the caller id she saw that it was Josh. She put the phone in her ear and asked what he wanted.

"I just received the divorce papers and Kate I am not signing these until you at least give us the chance to talk." he replied.

"How many times have I told you NO N-O No. We are never not ever ever ever ever getting back together."

"But Kate we need to talk." he insisted.

"There is nothing to talk about you cheated on me you idiot. What did you think was going to happen that I would just hug you and give us another chance." she says incredulously.

And by the silence on the other side of the phone shd knew that the was what he would expect to happen.

"You jerk" she said. " You really are something else if you even thought for a second that I would come back to you when your a good for nothing lazy bum. You have an image but at home I do all the work. Do yourself a favour and move on, Josh."

"But-." he said.

"No Josh. Please don't call me again and please don't try to come visit me at work. If you really love me you'd let go and be happy. And we both know that I'm not happy. Just let me go." she says.

"No, If I can't have you no one will." he said in a menacing voice as he hung up the phone.

* * *

Rick walked into Starbucks and saw Julia sitting on the far corner of a booth. He walked over and sat down facing her. He took out a pen and the papers and pushed it towards her.

"Sign." he said.

"Not until you let me talk." she insisted.

"What else is there to say? You cheated on me and now you want no you expect another chance when you know very well that I don't condone cheating after what happened with Meredith. I should have listened to Mother and Alexis and never married you."

"Look Rick I was lonely and it was hard so I had to have someone to talk to and that was Josh."

"How does talking lead you to end up having an affair when I did that for three years and Kate and I never slept together before I even met you?" he says.

No we became friends and then we started sleeping together." she said.

"I don't care how it started just sign the papers."

She took a deep breath. And from the way he saw it he knew that she was expecting him to let her explain and then forgive her. Well then she had another thing coming because she knew from the start that he didn't condone cheating for any reason.

"Like I said-" she started to say.

"Please just sign the papers." he begged.

"NO."

"Fine you want to play hardball. I'll see you in court."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating last week. I had assesments and the I got sick. And well it was a hectic week. I hope this makes up for it. Review Review Review.**

**Ella**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle

After the meeting with Julia, Castle was angry and frustrated but he was able to contact his lawyer about how she was refusing to sign the papers and his lawyer said he would deal with it. He prepared a romantic dinner for him and Kate because he had the urge to surprise her.

He set about making her favorites. He cooked Lasagna and steak and Mash potatoes, he made her favorite dessert which was fried Oreos and ice cream. He set up a table for two and set up candles all around so that it had that romantic atmosphere in place. He put on some music and waited for her to arrive.

He heard the sound of key's entering the door and he quickly jumped up to intercept her arrival not wanting the surprise to be ruined. He opened the door, pulled her inside and covered her eyes.

"Castle, What is going on?"

"Babe, just follow me alright it's a surprise."

"You know that I hate surprises."

"You're going to love this one"

She sights in resignation and he chuckles as he brings her to the table he had set up. He pulls his hand away from her eyes and when she opens her eyes she gasps and looks around amazed. Everything looked perfect as she saw the candles that lit the room and the table he had set up for them. It looked exactly like a restaurant.

She turned to face him and saw him staring at her.

"You like the surprise,Kate?"

She walks over to stand in front of him as she brings her lips to meet his. She tastes his lips and he feels heavenly, God the taste of his lips and then he pulls away. He pulls back and chuckles as he sees the face she makes when he pulls away.

He pushes her towards the table and pulls out a chair for her to sit on.

"What brought this on?"

"I just wanted to surprise you I guess." he says in a shy voice.

"Well you've been successful, Because I'm surprised."

"So what do you think of it, Kate?"

"I love it."

"Well I've cooked your favorites."

"You have? Which ones?"

"I've made lasagna, Steak and Mash, And your absolute favorite." he says as he makes a drumroll sound and she laughs.

"I've made fried Oreos."

"You have? I love you so much right now."

His mouth goes slack and it falls open. He is still stunned when she tells him she loves him. He still can"t believe that a woman like her would actually fall for a guy like him.

She notices his reaction and reaches for his hand across the table.

"Hey, What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just still can't believe that you love me."

"Well believe it because your stuck with me forever and ever."

"I would love to be stuck with you forever and ever."

"You would huh?" she asked as she reached for his face to plant his lips against hers.

"Yup, forever and ever,baby"

She laughs at that and they both hear her stomach grumble. He laughs and her face turns red in embarrassment. He stands up to kiss her and then he walks over to the kitchen and brings their food out.

When she gets hers she digs into it with an intensity,like she can't get enough of it. Castle stares at her in awe as she digs into her dinner. He smiles at how much she appreciates his cooking.

"Is it good,Kate?"

"MMM-MM"

Castle digs into his own dinner not wanting to discuss the meeting with Julia. But Beckett being Beckett she asks him anyway.

"So how did the meeting with Julia go?" she asks. "Did she sign the papers?"

Castle takes a deep breath not wanting to give her the bad news that the meeting was not successful.

"How did the meeting Go?"

"She didn't sign the papers."

"Oh well at least you tried everything right?"

"Yeah" he replied with a disappointed sight.

"Hey don't be disappointed. Have you called your lawyers yet?" she says.

"Yeah they said that they would deal with it."

They are suddenly interrupted by both of their phones ringing.

* * *

Castle and Beckett both look at their caller ids and see that the callers are both Josh and Julia. They both put the phone in their ears.

"What do you want,Julia?"

"You son of a bitch there is no way in hell that we are meeting for a settlement. I told that you there was no way I was signing those papers and no amount of money will change that."

"Well then what do you want from me, Julia?" he asks.

"Because there is no way in hell that I am ever ever going to go back to you. I am not going to leave Kate for you. I love her and I am not going to change my mind." he says firmly.

"But Rick don't you love me?" Julia asks.

"Not as much as I love Kate."

"I don't give a damn. I know you still love me and There is no way I am going to sign those papers."

"Julia I have copies of your trysts with Josh and unless you want that being brought up as evidence you will meet me on that meeting in the courthouse on Thursday."

"Alright but I won't sign those papers." she says as he ends the call.

* * *

Kate puts the phone in her ear.

"What do you want,Josh? Didn't I tell you never to call me again."

"You bitch, I saw you with the writer how dare you go out with him when your mine."

"I'm not yours, Josh and I never will be."

"Your mine until I say so."

"I'm not scared of you."

"You should be" he says with a laugh. "I'd keep an eye on your boyfriend Kate because he might disappear soon and we wouldn't want that would we. Tsk tsk tsk."

"You stay away from Rick do you hear me."

But he just laughs and hangs up the phone.

She looks at Castle who was standing right across from her looking worried. She had to protect him because she didn't know what she would do if she ever lost him and losing him was a life she didn't want to even try living.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys here's another chapter. Sorry about the next few short chapters that might appear because I have an english assignment due in two weeks and another assignment due that same day. So I might have trouble juggling everything at once. But I hope you guys like it. There will be more danger watch out for Josh he's gone insane. Review Review Review.**

**Ella**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle

The days flew by quickly and they became more and more busy as they got beck to back homicide cases. They got so many cases that Castle was starting to think that people only killed to spite him. Pretty soon it was Wednesday and that meant that it was time for the hearing with Julia.

He entered the room and saw Julia with her lawyer. The lawyer that she had gotten was Thomas Lawson. The guy wasn't known for anything other than a huge ego that wasn't useful because he didn't have anything to show for it.

He sat down on the seat with his lawyer John Lee and he saw the way Lawson's eyes had widened when he saw who he was going to go up against. He cleared his throat and started to speak but Lee cut him off.

"Alright, here's the deal. We have evidence against your client that I'm sure she wouldn't want to be published on the media. It would tarnish her reputation greatly." Lee said while he took out the photos and the usb containing the stuff from the private investigators.

"We would like to request counciling." Lawson says.

"Just sign the papers." Lee insists.

"I am not going to sign those." Julia says.

"Julia, unless you want me to send these to your parents and the hospital board you are going to sign these papers." Castle says threateningly.

Julia stares at him and when she does she sees that he is never going to forgive her because he was in love with someone else and that she hadn't been giving him the love he deserved. She supposed that had he met her before Kate Beckett then maybe they would have had a chance but now she was busy with work and she didn't have time for him and as much as it pains her to do so she has to let him go. Because if they continued on like this both of them would end up unhappy and that was the last thing she wanted for Rick.

She takes the papers and signs.

* * *

Kate Beckett is not having a good day because between the case she was working on and the calls that she had been getting this morning she was about ready to start throwing a tantrum.

The boys are throwing paper balls at each other and it is seriously annoying her.

"Ryan, Esposito can it?" she asks.

They stop and get back to the case. She gets a call from her lawyer who tells him that Josh has been forced to sign the papers and then she gets a call from Castle at exactly 2pm and she thanks god for it because just hearing his voice calms her down.

"Hey." she says.

"Hey Katie, I have good news." he says excitedly.

"What news?"

"Julia signed the papers."

"Josh was forced to sign the papers too."

She jumps for joy before she realizes that everyone is staring at her. B

"This calls for a celebration." she says into the phone.

"What do you have in mind, Detective?"

"How about I cook for you today?" she asks coyly.

"That sounds good."

* * *

She leaves work early excited at the prospect of cooking for him because not only is it her first tim cooking for him but she's going to try cooking his favorite which was spaghetti Carbonara. She stopped by the grocery first and then she went to the loft to cook.

She got the wine out of the fridge and put it down on the bucket of ice. She is searching for a movie when she finds forbidden planet on top of his TV. It looks old and worn out. She puts it next to the wine to ask him about it later and goes back to kitchen.

She has everything cooked and prepared when he arrives.

"What is that smell?" he asks as he goes through the door.

"Why?" she asks.

"It smells so good my mouth is watering." he replied.

"That's the carbonara cooking."

"You cooked my favorite. Your the best girlfriend ever."

She took the food out the pan and put it on the plates. Then she walked over to where he was sitting on the couch and then she held forbidden planet up to his gaze.

"I thought you've never seen this before why do you have the tape?" she asks.

"Ok fine I only said that to spend time with you and if your mad at me for that then I'm sorry." he says while he looked down at the floor.

"actually I think it's kind of sweet." she says.

"You do?" he asks.

"Yep which is why I think we should put this on the player and start watching the movie."

She puts the movie on then she leans back against his chest to watch it. He starts staring at her half way through the movie and he marvels at the way she smiles and thinks that this day has been perfect and it was all because of her.

After a few minutes her hands start wandering and he grabs it but she pulls it loose so he kisses her and then he pulls her to his lap and they end up in a position in which she is straddling him and he puts his lips on hers. His satin lips kissed her and soon his tongue was asking for entrance from her mouth. She granted it and he traced the roof of her mouth with his tongue. Then he removed his lips and kissed her on the spot behind her ear that he knew made her moan. He moaned again when he heard her make a whimpering noise. He moved down to her neck and sucked hard enough to make a hickey. He unbuttons her blouse and then he carried her to the bedroom and threw her on the bed.

He opens the last button and he kisses her bare shoulder making her moan. He goes back to her lips and then he unzips her pants. She moans as he does delicious things to her body.

* * *

Across the street Josh Davidson is watching in his car. He watches Kate cook for that stupid writer and smile at him with that smile that he knows is only meant for him as her husband.

"Soon, Kate, Soon." He thinks.

He will have her and if he can't have her then no one else will is a promise he makes to himself as he starts plotting on how to get rid of that stupid writer because in his mind the only reason Kate left him is because of Castle and he will make him pay for it and then he would have Kate to himself. He laughs as he plays the scenarios on his head about the best way to get rid of the writer. And he will get rid of him and have her even if it is the last thing he does.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to post this in light of the 100th episode. I can't believe we're already up to a hundred. It seems like just yesterday that I was watching the first ep. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Do I make it obvious that I hate Josh? Anyways I'm sorry this is really short I finished this at 12pm midnight and I have school tomorrow. Sorry for the short chapters. Next week we'll be back to long ones it; just I have an english assignment I desperately have to finish. Review Review**

**Ella**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I don't own Castle

The next morning Kate got up to make Rick breakfast, Wanting to treat him for making her happy. Later as he left for his meeting with Paula and Black Pawn for his next book deal. She knew that he had gotten a call yesterday from Black Pawn requesting that he start writing the Nikki Heat series again.

That was another one of the things that she had missed while was gone. Sure he had written books when he was in England but no Nikki Heat and she missed hearing their story from his point of view. she had missed him period. She was looking forward to his new ideas about Nikki Heat his last one had been Jamison Rook moving away because Nikki didn't want to acknowledge her feelings of it and he had gotten tired of it. So he had gone and no matter how hard Nikki had tried to find him he was gone and never coming back just as she realized that she had wanted to be with him.

She had cried the whole time while reading it and she being his girlfriend had first dibs on his manuscript so while she had been waiting for him she read his book and was happy when Rook had been requested back to the US and he had had to work with Nikki on a case. She read that Nikki had made every effort to make him take her back and while everything wasn't fixed for them and Rook and Nikki still had more to work out things were getting better, Nikki had been successful in getting him back as a friend and Beckett knowing the character inside out she knew that Nikki had a plan in mind on how to show Rook that she wanted to be with him.

And as she read, Kate realised that she and Rick still had more to work out because everything wouldn't be so smooth sailing if they didn't spend time with each other and learn to communicate after all communication was the key to every good relationship. She promised her self that if she had any doubts and if she got the urge to run away again she would talk to him instead of building up a wall that took him three years to take down. She would work on it for him because she loved him and she wouldn't risk losing him because she knew she wouldn't survive it.

As she laid there she heard the sound of a knock on the door and she got up to open it. When she opened it there was no one on the other side but as she looked down she saw two sets of flowers and a note. The second set was blood red and as she picked up she pricked her finger on the thorns that surrounded the roses.

She read the note which said"

_You looked perfect today_

_JD_

And as far as she knew there was only one JD who would be interested in her and that was her ex-husband one Josh Davidson and though she knew that they were over she also knew that Josh would do everything in his power to get her back but as far as she was concerned getting back together with him was no no and nothing he could ever do or say would change that.

She was in love with Rick far too much to leave him again and she knew she herself wouldn't survive the seperation.

And she had a feeling this wasn't the end of Josh. It was time to get the boys involved.

* * *

Rick Castle was having a pretty good day no actually he had a good life. He had three wonderful ladies that were his world. And he was a best selling author what more could he ask for?

He had had a meeting with Black Pawn and they had requested another three book deal for Nikki Heat as they had said that he was the most popular author and people wanted Nikki Heat back.

So he was back to shadowing Beckett the only difference being that he was her boyfriend this time. And after that long boring meeting he couldn't wait to get back to his beautiful sexy Kate.

As he sat on the cab he thought about everything that had happened. Last year being with Kate had only been a dream now it was reality he couldn't believe it. He always wondered how a woman like her could fall in love with a guy him?

I mean his reputation in the paper was enough to put most women off and they all expected him to go on one night stands. Most women fell to his feet but not her Kate was the only exception as cheesy as it sounded.

Beautiful,Smart,Sexy and Sophisticated any man would be lucky to have Kate Beckett. She was perfect and for her to choose him well he about died. She wasn't all that perfect she had her flaws and her issues but he wouldn't change her for the world he loved and adored her as she was.

He loved her and there wasn't a thing he wasn't going to do for her. He had thought about hugging and kissing her all day. He passed her favorite bakery on the way and bought her favorite dessert and he went to her friend Madison Keller's restaurant to get her Maddie's special spaghetti that he knew she loved so much anything for his girl.

His thoughts occupied him as he walked up but not before he noticed Josh Davidson and His car parked on the isde of the street. He ran up the stairs and hugged Kate as he saw the sets of flowers and notes she was carrying.

He pulled the blood red set of roses from her hands and put them on the kitchen counter as he pulled her against him and cuddled her in his arms.

He called Ryan and Esposito. They needed help Josh wasn't going to stop and though he knew that she could take care of herself he would worry himself into an early death if he wasn't sure that she was protected from everything that came at her.

The guys arrived later and they started making a plan on how to get Josh caught. Josh would leave Kate alone even if it was the Last thing he ever did. They planned on luring him out. He would get a text from Kate asking him to meet her and then she knew he would try something and that she adviced the guys was when it was time to strike.

* * *

Across the street an unsuspecting Josh Davidson smiled as he saw Kate get the roses that he had sent her. Maybe this would get her to leave writer monkey and go back to him. He didn't notice Castle see him. He later saw Ryan and Esposito enter the apartment.

One thing was for sure he wasn't going to leave her alone until he could get Kate back. Kate would be his whether she liked it or not.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. My brain is still on overload because we had to write two essays for my English assignment one narrative and a comparative response can you believe it? Anyways we have a two week break next week so that should give time to at least write a three or four page chapter. Anyway Josh will be dealt with next Chapter I promise. Anyway I hope you like it. Review Review.**

**Ella**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Disclaimer:I don't own Castle

The next day Kate woke to the feel of Castle's lips sucking on her neck and as she turned to face him her lips met his. She opened her hazel eyes to see his blue ones looking at her. He threw his arms over her hips and clutched her closer to his body.

She smiled at him but when she noticed the worried look that had overcome his face she flipped them and straddled his waist while clasping both hands to his as she rested her forehead against his.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kate asked

"Nothing just worried"

"About?"

"The plan."

"What about it?"

"It's just Kate, this guy is your ex or now most likely your stalker. What if something goes wrong and he finds out that your duping him-"

"Hey hey nothing is going to go wrong and do you why that is?"

"Why?"

"Because your going to be with me the whole time and I know that you won't let anything happen to me and you just have to remember that what ever I do or say it doesn't matter because I love you and only you."

"That's good because I love you too."

"Oh really. So what would you like to do today?" Kate asked.

"Don't you have work?" he asked.

"No, after the boys told Gates the plan she gave me the day off."

"Oh so it's time to put Plan C into action."

"Plan C huh. What's Plan C?"

"Plan C involves this." he says as he unbuttons the shirt that she had worn to sleep last night.

"Oh really." she replied laughing.

"Yep really." he replies.

But before she herself could reply she finds herself being flipped as Castle started sucking her neck and then there's no need for talking because the next thing she knows Castle has divested her of shirt and she closes her eyes in pleasure.

* * *

Across the street Josh Davidson had just awoken from sleep when he heard someone knocking on the window of his car and he looks sideways and sees a police officer standing outside.

"Good Morning Officer."

"Sir you may have to leave"

"But I'm just parking my car here."

"We've had complaints from people who have spotted you here for the last 2 weeks and they are getting increasingly uncomfortable so if you could please leave the premises."

"I'm not going to leave and you don't have the right to get me to."

"Sir please leave or we will be forced to force you and I'm sure you don't want that."

Damn, The officer was right if he didn't want to draw attention to himself he would have to leave. With a last glare to the officer he left.

He went home to get changed and give Kate his daily present of a set of Roses. He knew that she would give in some day and she would leave the writer for him because well the writer was just stupid and useless and he had almost gotten her killed.

And soon he knew that Kate would realize that and then when she went back to him he would make sure that he would never let go of her ever again.

He looked at his phone as he got a message and he hurriedly opened it when he saw that the message was from Kate. Well her going back to him would happen sooner than he might have though because the message asked him to meet up with her.

He replied and asked her to meet him at their favorite cafe. But before he went there he had some time so it was time to talk to writer boy.

But on the way he did wonder why Kate was suddenly so keen to see him. Just last week when he had called her she had told him that she never wanted to see or speak to him. He would have to be careful since he didn't want anyone seeing him.

He arrived at what he knew was Castle's address and he climbed up the elevator and then knocked on the door.

* * *

The writer opened the door with a smile on his face and when he saw who it was he lost the smile,

"What do you want,Josh?"

"I just got a text from Kate saying that she wanted to meet up."

Castle knew this was part of the plan so he pretended to get a surprised look on his face and he must have gotten his genes from his mother because Josh had a greasy slimy smile on his face that disgusted him.

"I don't believe you"

"Well you should because when I see her later she won't be coming back to you." he says with a smug smile.

"What are you dong here if she's going back to you?"

"Just here to warn you to leave her alone"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't well it won't be very good for you."

"I don't care what you say Josh. I am not going to leave Kate alone we're friends and partners. We keep each other safe and I won't leave her just because you says so."

Castle saw an angry look overcome Josh's face and before he could move away. He felt a punch hit his face and he fell down. He felt his ribs being kicked. And that was the last thing he heard before everything went blank.

* * *

Kate Beckett was having a good day because not only was everything going according to plan but after today she would be getting rid of her stalker for a ex-husband.

She had messaged him after work asking him to meet her at what used to be their favorite cafe. But first she wanted to check on her boyfriend. Call her cheesy but she wanted to see him because she missed him and the thought of having to be with Josh later even though it was for the best made her want to vomit. That was also one of the reasons why she wanted to see Castle now because she was going straight to the meeting after work and she wouldn't see him again until it was over. Although she knew that he would be watching behind the van she wanted to kiss him and touch him

None of her previous boyfriends had ever made her want to see them at lunch probably because she was never in love with them she liked them sure but she wasn't in love with them. But with Castle everything felt easy she felt free and she didn't feel like she had on foot out the door and she wasn't waiting for the other shoe to drop.

She walked through the building and up the elevator and was practically humming with anticipation and as she got the elevator she saw Josh walking out the stairwell and she ran to the loft to check if Rick was alright but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

He was on the ground bleeding. His head had been cut and his right arm bent at a weird angle she knew that was broken and his ribs were most probably broken.

She checked his pulse and he wasn't breathing. God he wasn't breathing. She felt tears run down her eyes as she did everything she could but he still wasn't breathing. No No No this wasn't happening. She kept crying and crying she had called the ambulance earlier.

* * *

**A'N:Sorry for leaving it there. I hate hate hate Josh. And Yes Josh will get his due. Beckett will beat the shit out of him and then he'll have to deal with Ryan and Esposito and well let's just say that what he just did to Castle certainly won't get him into anyone's good graces. I hope you guys like it. Review Review Review. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and favorited and followed. Your the best.**

**Ella**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle

The ambulance soon arrived and she rode with him to the hospital holding his hand the whole time. In her mind she though to her self that this was all Josh's fault. When they arrived to the hospital he was pushed straight to surgery with her trying but failing to go with him.

Ryan, Jenny, Lanie and Esposito arrived to see her leaning on wall. Esposito went over to her and told her the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Beckett, you still have to go and meet with Josh"

"I'm not going Espo. If you make me I won't be able to control myself and I will kill him."

"You have to Beckett. This is what Castle would want you to do."

"How do you know that when right now Castle is in hospital fighting for his life because he was beaten by my crazy stalker of an ex-husband in short Castle doesn't know what he wants me to do right now. So please leave me alone until I at least get news on how he's doing."

After her tirade Esposito goes back to sit with Lanie. And she sits back against the wall not noticing the worried looks that Lanie,Esposito,Ryan and Jenny share behind her back.

Alexis and Martha had both been worried when they arrived but said that they were sure that he was going to be fine and that they would call her as soon as there was any news and as much as she resisted they told her to go home change and that they would call her.

And she follows them because they're Castle's family and right now they're the closest thing she had to him and she wasn't going to lose them too.

* * *

After she leaves she goes straight to their apartment and changes her clothes to a shirt that smells like him but breaks down half way when she sees the picture of them together. It a picture of them both and she was sitting on his lap staring at him while he was staring right back at her. She had her arms wrapped around him and was looking at him with love in her eyes.

She passes his study on the way and sees that there are more photos of them and thats when she breaks down. She leans against the wall and she can't breathe.

Without him she can't breathe. She feels like a part of her is missing and there's a hole in her heart in the space that's been reserved for him. And air god there's no air without him. She needs him like she needs air. He's so much a part of her life that a day without him just hurts and hurts and hurts. It feels like her whole heart is being torn out her chest and cut in half. Her eyes squeeze shut as she feels the tears that are slipping down her eyes to her chest and then her clothes. She pulls the shirt to her nose and inhales his scent. It hurts.

Because without him she's no one. He's the only one who makes her smile when she's had a bad day, he can make her laugh with just a simple action. He can make her light up because of something he did. He puts on her favorite movies on when he knew she needed a break from everything. He was everything she ever wanted and she knew she would die if he never survived this.

When she gets back to the hospital Esposito has talked to Martha and Alexis about her meeting with Josh and they too try to convince her that meeting with Josh and say that completing the plan is the best thing she could do right now because as much as she wants to stay with Rick and as much as Rick would want to see her face when he wakes up, they know that finding out that Josh was in Jail and was never allowed to bother them would make him much happier.

And that finally convinces her. She will meet up with Josh but if anything happens to Castle good news or bad news they call her whether it be in the middle of the op or before or after.

She leaves with Espo and Ryan with the decision weighing on her mind. She wasn't sure leaving Castle was a good idea but she just hoped nothing bad happened.

* * *

She is being wired up before she goes in and all she can think about is how Castle is doing. She feels like a mother because she keeps checking her phone for any news. After she was all wired up she entered the cafe and saw her psychopathic ex sitting on a booth near the window.

"Kate don't kill him. He needs to confess first. And then you can kill him" she thought to herself, and apparently she isn't the only one because in the mic on her ear she hears Ryan telling Esposito to calm down and the they would get a shot at him later when they were interrogating him.

She sat down opposite Josh and turned her head when he tried to kiss her on the lips.

"She would have to shower later" she though. She needed to get his scent off of her.

"So how have you been doing?" Josh asked.

All the while in her head she was thinking I'm going to kill you.

"Good." she replied faking a smile while her anger simmers in her blood.

"So I think I know why you wanted to meet with me today."

"Yeah?"

"There's nothing to worry about, I haven't moved on yet, and I know that you're here to ask me to come back to you." he says with a smug grin that she wants to shoot right of his face.

"That's right. I've thought about it and I realized that your the only guy that I will ever love. I could never be happy with Castle since he isn't you." she lied while trying not to vomit.

"Speaking of Castle. I heard he was in hospital." he says with a grin.

"How did you know that?" she says in confusion. "There hasn't been a statement released in public.

"Because I did it." he sys with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the one the beat Richard Castle to a bloody pulp."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because when I went to his loft to tell him to leave you alone because you were going back to me he said he wouldn't."

Yes" Kate thinks to herself happy that one thing has gone the way it's meant too. She hears Ryan and Esposito talking excitedly. Then she hears orders to go in the cafe and then before she knows it Ryan and Esposito are cuffing Josh and telling him his rights.

* * *

Kate is on her way to the precinct when she gets the call.

It's Alexis panicking

"Kate you need to get to the hospital it's dad." she cries over the phone.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like this. Next chapter will include Josh being beaten. What's happened to Rick? And it's back to school for me next week so chapters might not be as long but I will try. Review Review Review**

**Ella**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle

Kate breaks the speed record with how fast she drives to the hospital. When she gets there she runs and sees Alexis sobbing on her Grandmother's shoulder She runs to their side to find out what is going on and by the look on their faces she knows that this wasn't going to be good news.

"What's wrong?"

"The doctor just came out and told us that he was beaten in the head too. The beating was so rough that they don't think he's ever going to wake up."

"Alexis, What are you saying?"

"They're saying that dad is brain dead and that if he were to wake up he would have no control over he's motor functions. He would be like a vegetable; He wouldn't be able to move or eat on his own. He said that we could turn off the ventilator or we could wait for him to wake up but that it was highly unlikely for it to even happen"

"So what have you decided?" she asked blankly.

"We still don't know but they said that if he doesn't wake up by today or tomorrow then there's no chance of him ever waking up."

"Please don't tell me you thinking of turning the ventilator off."

"Kate, we may not have a choice; his will clearly states no life support."

"But you can't. Please, please,please you can't."

She's begging but she doesn't care because they can not turn that ventilator off and she will lock herself in the room if she has to. She will do anything to make sure they don't do the final step that Kate knows will separate her and Castle forever.

"So how long does he have left then?"

"We'll give him 24 hours but if he doesn't then there's just nothing else to go on with and we'll have to turn the ventilator off."

She sights and for the first time in her whole life prays to god that he wakes up because she wouldn't know what to do if he didn't he was the light of her life, God ,she realized, when did Castle become everything in her life.

When did he become the most important person in her life, When did he become more important than her mother's case. God she would do anything he asked for; anything.

And right now as she was pleading with God; she realized that he was everything to her. He represented everything she had ever wanted. He made her happy and he was her anchor. He could reel her in and then be everything that she needed. He made her so happy.

And as she prayed she heard the sounds of machines going off in Castle's room.

* * *

Ryan and Esposito dragged him to the interrogation room and by the way the other Detectives were looking at him he knew it was going to hurt. They pushed him against the chair roughly and he hit his head against the wall.

And then when they looked at each other he knows he's in trouble.

They both lift him up and then Ryan punches him in the face.

"That's for what you did to Castle. Do you even feel sorry for him at all?"

And he gets a smug smile that instantly answers their question.

"What about Beckett? Why couldn't you let her be happy with Castle?"

Through the blood that was coming out of his mouth Josh said "Because she wasn't happy with Castle otherwise why would she meet up with me. Because I know tat she's still in love with me"

That earned him another punch in the face as Esposito answered his question while struggling to not laugh at the fact that this man actually thought that Beckett had feelings for him when everyone in the whole precinct knew that the only reason Kate had actually married him was because she couldn't accept the fact that she was in love with Castle and that the man had changed.

"The only reason Beckett even agreed to meet with you is because she had to; with the flowers and notes you had been leaving it was getting creepy and the only way they though that you would stop was to put you in Jail. Heck we had to force her to meet with you when she went home and found Castle beaten up. We had to convince her not to kill you the second she saw you and we even heard her telling herself not to kill you. The only reason she even married you in the first place was because she couldn't accept the fact that she was in love with Castle. Man I'm sorry to tell you this but she never loved you in the first place."

"No she did. She loved me. She did"

Ryan and Esposito look at each other and then look back at Josh. And the way they look at him. He realizes is pity.

Oh god they pity him but for what.

But then he smiles with Blood in his mouth and say something that makes Esposito beat so bad that he has bruises all over his body.

"Your lying; she did love me, And Castle well that bastard was just stupid. Thinking that a woman like Kate could ever love him when he's nothing but a pathetic author who thinks that everyone should fall at his feet. He stupid and he's not even a good father. The guy is a pathetic good for nothing loser."

When Ryan came back in; he told Esposito about the news that Lanie had just given him about the fact that Castle was brain dead and would likely never wake up. Esposito turned to Josh and pushed him up against the wall and punched him so hard that he was knocked out and then when he woke up he had a broken arm and leg.

When they took him to holding not a single detective from the twelfth looked the least bit sorry for him. He guessed that was what happened when you almost kill one of their own and then stalk a detective that was the most respected person in the precinct.

He knew it would be pointless to file charges because there would be witnesses that say that what happened was an accident and that they would say he was beaten in holding. So what was the point?

And those were his last thoughts before he passed out from the beating that he got.

* * *

**Hi. I hope you guys liked that. A beating for Josh as promised. About Rick lets just say there may or may not be something to worry about. Anyways have you seen Still it incredible, It's every Caskett fans dream. What did you think of The Squab and The Quail. Stupid aka Erik Vaughn. I though they made Castle too stupid I mean everything was fine and then now he's neglecting her. I know that there should be angst when the season's almost over but this is just stupid. They worked too hard on making these last episodes annoying except for Still. I mean come on. Castle would never do that. Marlowe is just trying too hard on making the angst believable. Anyway sorry for the short chapter it's 2:26 am here. I wanted to at least get a chapter up. Review Review **

**Ella**


	24. Chapter 24

Chaopter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle

* * *

Kate, Martha and Alexis ran to the room and saw the doctors and nurses working on him .

"Please Please God let him survive " were the only thoughts going through Kate's mind because he had to survive otherwise she wouldn't survive because this was Castle and he was her other half and if he did her heart would shatter to pieces and then no one would ever be able to put it back together.

Castle was like her mother she realized. He was the most important person in her life and if he died now she wouldn't know what to do because he was her partner, her best friend and most importantly the love of her life.

And just like before she had to watch helplessly as the doctors tried everything they could to revive him. She felt Alexis let go of Martha and she wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl that had clung to her.

And then she didn't know how she got the courage but she barged into the room and ran past the nurses that were trying to shoo her out of the room and ran to Rick's bedside. She took his hand and pressed it to her lips.

"Rick please please please please please don't leave me. You promised remember" she sobbed out.

"You said we'd get married and have kids remember. A little boy with your eyes and my hair with your cheekiness and my stubbornness. And remember you said that Alexis would be the best big sister and then you said we'd have another kid remember this time we'd have a girl with your hair and eyes."

"But for that to happen you have to survive because I don't know what I would do without you. Please babe wake up."

Then suddenly the machines started beeping and she looked up at him and saw the doctors smile at her.

"Keep talking to him, Detective Beckett."

"Hear that Rick your going to be just fine and when you wake up we'll get started on planning the wedding and everything just promise me that you'll wake up."

When she looked behind her she saw the doctor talking to Martha and Alexis and although she knew what the doctor had said the look on both their face weren't reassuring and she turned back to him to kiss him on the lips and on the cheek and then on his forehead.

* * *

She heard the door open and saw both redheads come in and from the way their faces were looking right now she knew that despite what the doctor had said were not looking good for Ricard Castle.

Martha went up to her and hugged her.

She felt confused and shocked because just two days ago they were planning their future what kind of kids they would have and the hair and eye color of said kids and now there wasn't even a single possibility of that happening.

This was not happening she could not lose the love of her life. Sure at first she had hated him but as the years went by she grew to like him fall. Then she fell against the wall and cried.

She felt Alexis come to her side and hug her. She leaned her head against the teenager's shoulder as she cried for him. She cried for the chances that they might never get, The experiences that she knew he would miss out on.

God what would she do now? How would she cope without him in her life? Who would make her laugh, make her smile after a bad day? Tickle her in spots that she didn't even know she was ticklish in? Who would prepare romantic Dinners for her after a bad day? Who would she reassure when she saw that he was worried about his daughter? And most importantly who would would watch her back out on the field?

Sure she knew that Ryan and Esposito were her partners and that they would watch her back for her but she grown accustomed to Castle's childish antics and couldn't imagine spending her day without him and his childishness.

These thoughts overwhelmed her head and then she broke down and held the bed for support all the while trying not to jostle any machines that she knew might be the only thing that was keeping him alive and staying with her.

And then she gave up and just leaned against the wall and cried and cried and cried. She went to Castle's bed and hit him on the arm all the while shouting 'I hate you' and 'how could you do this to me' and 'please don't leave me.' And begging him to wake up. She felt Lanie and Esposito come into the room and try to pull her away from Castle's bed. But it was only when Alexis and Martha went to her side that she pulled away

She was just going to pull away to lean her head against Martha's shoulder but the hand that was in Castle's hand was squeezed and she looked back and saw him looking at her and Alexis. She ran to him and tried not to squish him and she saw Alexis do the same thing to his other side. She peppered his face with kisses as she felt him smile at her through the oxygen mask that had been placed in his mouth and she was so excited that she took it off and she kissed his lips and his forehead and even his ear did not escape her notice.

She had not been this happy in so long. Because Richard Castle was awake.

* * *

**A/N:I'm sorry for such a short chapter. I'm still trying to adjust to being back at school. Can you believe we have two assessments due on the second week. Oh well such is life. Anyways I hope you like it. I promised myself not to watch The Human Factor because I can not take anymore of this angst. I will only watch the finale but even that might not be worth watching if they break up. Which I think they will. But Review Review Review.**

**Ella**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle

While Martha and Alexis ran to get a doctor Kate took Castle's face in her hand and put her lips to his and she felt him smile into the kiss. And then she hugged him like crazy because what do you do when the man that you love has just woken up from a coma that happened because of your crazy ex-husband?

To her it's simple you never ;et him out of your sight and make sure that you take care of him even though he's amazing and kind and generous.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a hand on her arm and she turns her head and sees him pucker his lips to her and she smiles because she knows exactly what he wants; so she put her lips back to his and then her tongue swipes his bottom lip begging for entrance.

He grants it and soon its a clashing of tongue and teeth until they have to gasp for air. Then suddenly the door opens and the doctor enters with Martha and Alexis in tow and by the look on their faces they know exactly what they had been up to.

Kate feels her face heat up in embarrassment and when she sees the knowing looks that both redheads are sending her way and the smile on Castle's face makes it obvious. She bites her lip while trying to hide that smile that is blooming on her face at her boyfriend's reaction.

Suddenly the doctor starts speaking and she starts to get nervous about whether it's going to be a good thing or a bad thing.

"Well this is the first time that a patient has ever woken up from a coma after flat lining twice in one day. Usually when that happens the patients family all say goodbye and turn the machine of because they don't want to put them in anymore pain but no your girlfriend stuck with you the whole time. Your very happy to have her ."

"I know. I'm the luckiest guy in the world because I am dating the hottest,smartest most bad-ass detective in all of New York City."

Kate blushed at the compliment and nudged him in the ribs but kissed his cheek when he winced at the pain.

"So doctor when do I get to go home?"

"Well we'll keep you you in for another two nights of observation and when nothing happens then you are free to go home. Although I have to warn you no strenuous activites and you will be going to physio for the next two weeks. Are we clear ?"

"Yes we are" he pouts.

"Don't worry doctor I'll make sure he goes to physio."

"Why thank you Detective at least someone who is responsible"

"Well I have to it's my job. Being a Detective and all."

The doctor leaves and Castle turns to look at her and notices the eyebags under her eyes and how thin she has gotten.

"Kate when was the last tim you slept or ate?"

Martha and Alexis turn to look at Kate worriedly. They had also noticed that she had been too busy worrying about Rick that she hadn't been taking care of herself.

"Two days ago." Alexis put in.

Rick looked at Kate worriedly. She knew that she was about to get a lecture.

"Go home eat and get a good night's rest, Babe"

"No and Don't call me Babe."

"Alright how about we make a deal"

Kate stared at him eyebrows raised.

"It's only 12pm how about you go home eat and get a good nights sleep and then tomorrow you can spend the last night in the hospital with me. How does that sound? Do we have a deal?"

"Deal"

And behind her Martha and Alexis did a victory dance at the thought of her getting some rest and they smiled when the door slammed shut.

* * *

She left the hospital,but instead of going home she went straight to the precinct. She was going to talk to Josh and beat his ass off.

She got there and was met by Ryan and Esposito when she stepped on the homicide floor.

"Beckett, what are you doing here?"

"I just want to talk to Josh"

"Oh no no no. Because we know that if we let you do that your going to beat the crap outta him"

"Is that such a bad idea?" she asked while raising an eyebrow at them. "After what he did to Castle do you really think that he doesn't deserve to be beaten."

"Good point." they both said as they led her through to the interrogation room and before long Josh was inside the room with her.

When he saw her his curled up into a smirk.

'I knew it. I knew that you loved me. I knew that they were lying."

"Actually no. Ryan and Esposito weren't lying I don't loved never have and never will."

"Then what are you doing here Kate. Why are you here to see me if you don't love me?"

"I just came to give you this"

Josh smiled as she leaned down but what he wasn't anticipating was the punch that hit his face and another punch on the other side of his face.

"That's for Rick you son of a bitch."

"Your boyfriend was a weakling thats why he couldn't survive that beating."

She punched him again and when he went down kicked him in the ribs.

"Rick is the strongest man that I have ever met, he's tried to put himself in front of bullets for me, He punched an assassin who was about to shoot me with his bare hands and he was willing to pay money just so I could find out who my mother's killer was, He pulled out all the wires in a bomb that was about to blow up the whole of New York City and he's 100 times better than you are ever going to be in bed and I would choose him over you day or night."

She saw him stand up and take a step towards her, but before he could get a punch in she kicked him in the stomach and then twisted his arm and then she pushed him up against the wall.

"I hate you you son of a bitch and I hope that you rot in hell. I will make sure that you go to prison for the rest of your life for stalking and attempted murder."

She started to turn away to leave him there but turned back and said

"Oh and Josh. I never loved you and when we were in bed together all I could think of was how much I regretted marrying you and how I wished I was in Rick's arms instead of yours."

And then with one final punch and a kick in the face and the stomach she left the room and told the boys to take him back to his cell.

Josh was in so much pain that he passed out and when he woke up he was in a holding cell surrounded by rats and cockroaches and as loud as he screamed no one heard him or they were just ignoring him.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like this. I hope you guys enjoyed Beckett beating Josh. Ugh Watershed I have a feeling it's not going to be a good ending. I hope Caskett don't break up. Because if they do Marlowe will face the wrath of the whole fandom. I'm not sure whether the next one is going to be as long as this because I might try to make it. Good luck for the finale guys. I have feeling that it will hurt like a ****Review**

**Ella**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle

She goes back to the hospital the next day after a good nights sleep and she brings him a cup of coffee that she knows he has been craving for and she knows that bending hospital rules is worth it because when he sees her and the coffee in her hands his face lights up.

She walks to his bedside and then places a kiss on his lips. The kiss that was meant to be chaste has turned into a make out session with his tongue down her throat and her hand in his hair and then her lips move to his neck and she hears him whimper with need and that makes her aroused and she knows that they have to stop this before it goes any further and they get caught by a nurse or a doctor and she gets kicked out.

He pulls her body to the bed and places her next to him. Her being careful not to do any damage to the iv that is in him. She plants her head on his chest and turns her face to his chest feeling the beating of his bring her comfort.

She sights and presses a kiss to his chest through the hospital gown that he is wearing.

"So what do you want to do after I get out of hospital?"

"Assuming that I'm even going to see you after this"

She sees his face fall and she quickly places a kiss on his face and necke and everywhere she can find and she feels him laugh at what she's doing.

"how about a trip to hawaii? We'll take Alexis and Martha with us. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect. Although can we leave Mother in the plane I'm sure the liquor and my credit card would appreciate that."

She laughs out loud at his words and can't remember the last tim that she has laughed this much since the beating and it feels good to laugh and be happy again.

It feels good to not wake up the next day feeling scared because the love of your life might not wake up or when you wake up that you might have slept too long and that he might be dead or that maybe you slept too long and that he might have passed away during the night.

Castle sensing her uneasiness and worry placed her on top of him so that her head was right under his chin and then he lifted up her chin and placed his lips on hers.

He loved her lips because it tasted like cherries and it tasted like home.

She let the beat of his heart lull her to sleep and for the first time in three weeks she had a good and dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning she woke up at 9am to start preparing Castle's stuff so that they could leave as soon as he was discharged because she knew that he hated staying at the hospital and that he wanted to get out of this 'hellhole'. She laughed as she remembered Castle naming the hospital as a hellhole but she and the boys could not agree more

When he woke up she was talking to the doctor about the conditions of his release but he saw a smile peeking out her face as he made funny faces.

After the doctor left she helped him go to the bathroom to shower and get changed into more comfortable clothes.

She brings a wheelchair into the room and she sees him frown when he saw it.

"It's hospital rules."

He sits in the wheelchair, the bags having been put in the car earlier, and she wheels him out of the hospital with smiles on both their faces at the chance to get out of the prison they called the hospital.

She puts the wheelchair back and helps him into the car.

* * *

The drive back is fairly silent, Castle was lost in his thoughts about everything that had happened in the last couple of days from being kidnapped by Tyson to getting beaten by Kate's stalker ex-husband and then being in a coma for at least five days.

Kate saw his face and was fortunate enough to have a red stoplight in the next light and she reached for his palm and brought it to her lips and then she leaned over placed a chaste kiss on his lips. And then the light turned green and they sped off.

As soon as they got out of the car, Castle was relieved because right now all he wanted to do was lay down and cuddle with his girlfriend, have lunch and see his daughter who he knew was on break and was not coming back to campus until May.

He entered the loft and then he heard voices say "Surprise"

He saw a banner hanging on the wall saying "Welcome home Castle"

And then he turned back to look at Kate and saw her grinning at the look of surprise on his face. she walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

'Thanks, Babe"

And all she did was kiss him and hug him and then she walked over to his mother and daughter and he couldn't help but notice how comfortable she was with them and how she fit in. She saw him staring at her and winked at him and he smiled in response.

He then tried to walk over to where Lanie, Ryan,Esposito and Jenny were having a conversation and received hugs and handshakes.

* * *

As he turned away from the conversation he saw Alexis walking towards him and when she got to him he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her hard feeling her do the same. And then he felt tears seep through his shirt and he did something he hadn't done in years. He carried his daughter to his study.

Then he lifted her and placed her in his lap and felt her lean her head against his chest.

"What's wrong, Pumpkin?"

"Whats wrong, your seriously asking me what's wrong? Dad you were in a coma for five days and you expect me to just be okay with that."

"Hey is it Kate?"

"No Kate is perfect,it's just you have got to be more careful dad, I know I joke sometime about losing you but just the though of you being gone... You and Grams are the only ones that I've got so please please please be more careful Dad."

"I promise, Pumpkin."

"Pinky swear." Alexis said as she held her pinky up and wrapped it around her fathers.

Then he pulled her to his chest and kissed the top of her head as he heard his daughter say "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Pumpkin."

He kissed her on top of her head again and closed his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I know I promised longer chapter but it's almost 2am here and I wanted to give you guys something. Watershed was just amazing and he proposed omg he proposed. Anyways I'm starting a new job soon so updates might be on tuesdays. I'll try. But review review review**

**Ella**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle

After all the guests have left, Lanie,Ryan, Esposito and Jenny the only ones staying to help them clean up, Kate helps him take a bath and then go to bed. He lands on the bed and breathes it smell of Kateb and Cherries and he drifts off with a smile lighting his face for the second time today.

The next day he wakes up at 4am and tries to use his crutches to make breakfast for his sweet bad-ass girlfriend but before he can so much as reach for a crutch, he feels her shift beside him and he stills his body but is unsuccessful because five seconds later she opens her gorgeous doe eyes and gives him a smile that takes his breath away.

He turns to face her and then he pulls her body closer to his and feels her put an open-mouthed kiss against his neck that makes him gasp and shiver. He feels her grin on his neck and then she raises her head with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Why are you awake?"

"I was going to make you breakfast before you went of to work but you woke up before I could get up."

"That's sweet and everything but you don't need to."

"Why?"

"Because Gates gave me the week off saying that she didn't want to see me in the precinct until you were fully healed and back in action ."

"I don't believe you."

"It's true even ask Ryan and Esposito."

"But why would Gates-. You know what I'm not even going to ask because Gates is about as complicated as finding out how to solve an arithmetic problem which I found very difficult in school if I do say so myself."

Kate starts laughing and Castle just stares at her happy to see his girlfriend laugh after everything that had been happening in the last few days from the stalking to the beating to him falling into a coma.

He couldn't imagine what would have happened to Kate had he not woken up. Because he knows that despite her not always telling him she loved him, he knew that if anything ever happened to him that she would not be able to take it.

He knew that she would probably put her walls back up and blame herself and because he new Kate he knew that just like when her mother died she would go off the rails but this time much worse and that while she might still be okay that she would never really live. Half-way through their relationship he had realized that they were like magnets and that the force pulling them together was stronger than the hand that was trying to keep them apart and that the many hurdles that came there way were just that hurdles and that they would come out of this stronger than ever.

And with that last thought on his mind Castle snuggles further in Kate and drifts off into a deep dreamless sleep with the face of the woman he loved the last thing he sees.

* * *

The next morning he wakes up to an empty bed and grabs his crutches to go outside and he sees the most incredible sight. Kate is sitting on the couch with his daughters feet on her lap and they are laughing together like a bunch of teenagers and when he looks at the screen he sees Titanic of the screen.

"Leonardo Di Caprio is so hot"

"I know right"

"One of the most and sexiest men on the planet."

And that's when he interrupts with a pout and a "Leonardo Di Caprio, He's got nothing on me."

And when he says that they both look at each other and then him like he's crazy and laugh there heads off.

"Wait your serious."

He nods and Alexis laughs again and he sees Kate trying not to do the same but he knows resistance against laughing is futile and then they both start laughing again as he looks on with a smile on his face.

"Dad,as handsome and as rich as you are; I don't think there's anyone more gorgeous and more handsome than Leonardo De Caprio.

"Are you serious? You think that slicked haired and ladies man Leonardo DiCaprio is much more handsome than moi."

"Not just much handsome, Castle. He's also a much better cook than you are and he's much more mature than you are too."

"Hey I like being a nine year old on a sugar rush. Thank you very much Detective Beckett."

And he ends that sentence by a placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

The chaste kiss quickly turns into hurried and passionate and they quickly forget that Alexis is in the room until they hear her clear her throat.

"Guys, teenage daughter in the room. I thought that growing up I was meant to learn adversity not how to become a pervert."

And they quickly jump apart with embarrassed smiles on their faces and their faces turning red rapidly quick.

"So what were my two favourite girls doing before the whole discussion turned into titanic and Leonardo De Caprio?"

"Well before the whole Leonardo Di Caprio discussion we were actually cooking pancakes for you for when you wake up."

And then he smelt something burning.

"I smell something burning."

"Oh shit, Kate. The pancakes are burning."

And both women run to the kitchen and take the pan with the burning pancake off the stove faster than a speeding bullet.

And when they raise their faces; he sees disappointed expressions on their faces.

And he sits down on a stool and grabs both of them and pulls them down onto a hug which has them burying their faces on his neck.

"We wanted to make you breakfast in bed, How are we going to do that now when the pancakes are burnt and we have no pancake mix left."

"Oh girls, it's fine how about we just improvise. Instead of pancakes how about you guys just make me some bacon and eggs with coffee."

And then he sees a smile replace the disappointed expressions on their faces. And both woman run to the stove. And he notices how in sync they are, Kate cooks the bacon and Alexis cooks the eggs.

"Hey guys, after I'm healed how about we take a trip to Hawaii."

They quickly run to him and squeeze him in a hug so tight he forgets how to breathe.

"Guys, Can't breathe."

And they quickly pull away and put the plate in front of him.

And he watches with a happy smile on his face as both of the two most important people of his life sit back on the couch and discuss what to wear.

Life couldn't get much better than this.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. So I hope you guys like this. And yes they will be taking a holiday but expect the unexpected. More Caskett/Alexis moments and No they will not be leaving Martha on the plane. But my question is Do you want They guys and their women to go with the family. Review Review Review.**

**Ella**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle

After almost a month of being in crutches, Castle sighted in relief at the fact that damn cast was going to be gone and he would be able to walk normally now. His promise to Alexis and Kate we'rein the works.

After this appointment he would book the flight and call his friend and ask him if they could use the house in Hawaii.

He was also going to ask the boys and Lanie and Jenny if they wanted to come. He felt that after everything that had happened in the last month and a half it was within their right to get a break and he knew that going to the beach would be the perfect idea because it was fun and relaxing.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Kate slip into the chair next to him until she pecked his lips.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought that since you were getting your cast off that I should be here."

"But Kate your meant to be meeting your dad today remember."

"He cancelled said he was meeting my uncle. It was a good thing too because I wouldn't have been able to focus."

"Hey, I was thinking maybe we could invite the boys and Lanie and Jenny to come with us to Hawaii."

"As much as I love the boys and Lanie and Jenny I thought it could be like a family vacation."

"Alright how about this. We can spend 5 weeks with just us and then the boys and Lanie and Jenny will be flown to Hawaii. How does that sound to you, Katherine Beckett?"

"Fine and don't call me Katherine."

"Sure Katie."

And then he kissed her. His tongue entered her mouth and then it soon became a battle of tongues as they each both fought for dominance. They didn't care about air all they cared about was each other. It felt like they were the only people in the room as the kiss got deeper and deeper.

And just as they were about to go further they heard a voice say:

"Mommy what are that man and woman doing? Why are they kissing?"

And as they came up for air and turned they saw a woman who must have been the boy's mother staring at them with anger and disapproval on her face.

Their faces turned red and before they could respond a woman came out of the room and called Castle's name and as they left the room they could feel the woman's eyes burning holes through their back.

* * *

Now after five weeks of the cast being off. They were getting ready to jet off to Hawaii to relax and have fun.

Alexis was a bit upset that her boyfriend couldn't come but understood that this was a family vacation and that she could invite one friend to be flow after five weeks when the boys and Lanie and Jenny arrived.

"Castle are your bags packed?"

"Yep, done."

And then there was a knock on the door and Kate opened it to see Lanie and Esposito standing outside the doora dn she let them inside as Castle and Esposito took the bags outside to the car and the girls climbed inside the car and made there way to the airport.

* * *

As they boarded the plane,She saw Martha on the seat next to Castle putting the mask that had been in the seats over her eyes and she saw her boyfriend take out the controller for the in seat Tv and the magazine that would offer the selection of movies available. Kate took the book that she had been reading out of her hand carry bad and opened it to start reading when the plane took off.

When she sat down, she saw Alexis doing the same.

"Hey Lex what book are you reading?"

"Alex Cross."

And that was that. Kate spent the whole flight reading and eventually fell asleep.

She woke up to the feel of someone tapping her shoulder and when she opened her eyes she saw Castle's face close to hers and pecked him on the lips.

"We're about to land."

She sighted and stretched trying to get the feel of sleep out of her mind and body and she opened the window as per instructed and saw the sun rise out of the clouds.

She saw the sand and beach that surrounded the area and tapped Castle on the shoulder and when he turned to look at her started to speak.

"Look at that. Isn't that amazing."

Castle smiled at the childlike tone on his girlfriends voice and then leaned over to place a kiss on her temple and the top of her head.

* * *

After they got their stuff, they took a boat out to the island that they would be staying in, and when Kate saw it she gasped at the perfectness of this whole thing.

"This looks perfect."

"Wait till you see the house."

When they entered the house, Kate was in awe. It was perfect.

The house looked like a mansion with its brown walls, it had a ceiling fan and a white couch in the room and when she opened the back door she saw the beach right outside and a pool with a hot tub in the back yard.

Castle,Martha and Alexis laughed at the excited look on Kate's face.

"Guys can we go swimming now?"

"Sure, let's just put these bags upstairs and we'll meet here in 30 minutes."

30 minutes later, they all met for some fun.

Martha decided to stay in the house saying that she was too old for this. Alexis,Kate and Rick ran to the beach and dove into the water and came up spluttering. Kate and Alexis looked at each other and started splashing Rick and then dunked him in the water.

And they spent the rest of the day like that. Just relaxing and having fun and Kate doesn't remember feeling like she finally belonged like she was now.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. And yes there are going to be some surprises because it's almost time for the end. I hope you guys liked this. Review Review Review.**

**Ella **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle

* * *

Everyday was spent with each other either having fun or teasing or pranking each other. Tonight was the night that Kate was going to be initiated and to be initiated she had to play Laser tag with Rick and Alexis.

"Kate are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready to join the fight against the evil Voltar."

"I'm still not happy about the fact that you decided to join Alexis's team and fight against the forces of Voltar"

"Castle get used to it

"And why is that?"

"Because Castle, We're women and women always stick together."

"Is that so?"

"That is so and you better get used to it."

"This is so not fair."

"Again. Get used to it Castle."

"Fine"

And then just as he was about to go and get the laser tag gear he tripped on a fallen blanket on the floor and he pouted when he looked and Alexis,who were above him, looked at each other and laughed at his predicament.

He stood up and looked at them frowning.

"Oh alright go ahead. Laugh it out."

"Sorry, Babe. It's just-"

Then she broke out laughing again and then Alexis followed soon after.

"You two are so mean to me."

"Aww you love us anyway."

Castle turned to hide his smiled and 'hmphed" in response. Then Alexis interrupted by asking if they were going to play at all or if they were going to just stand there and talk like old ladies at a tea party.

* * *

On the fifth week of their trip to Hawaii, Kate was getting ready because they boys and Lanie and Jenny would be arriving soon and she would have to get used to sharing her family again.

She smiled when she realized that she had called Alexis, Martha and Rick her family. She couldn't believe this was happening; she had a family, She didn't think that she would ever have a family again especially after her mother died.

And then Castle had come into her life and tore down her walls. He had changed her life and not only made her difficult job easier but he had fixed her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Castle dressed in a white shirt with a blue polo shirt on top emerged from the bathroom and stared at her in jeans, boots and a blue button down.

"Where are you taking me?"

He had invited her this morning to go out and unknowingly she had seen Castle, Alexis and Martha sharing a secret smile that had left her wondering what she was meant to be looking forward to.

Her suspicions were further increased when he had told her to dress casual and when she had asked where they were going he had said that it was a surprise. She had tried asking him again but to no avail.

"We're here." he said as they stopped walking along the beach and what she saw was the most amazing sight she had ever seen.

There was a heart shape that had been made using candles and roses and when she stepped inside there was a table for two with a candle on it with food on either side of the table.

But as she turned she saw that the roses had been moved aside and the words "will you marry me?" were written on the sand middle of the heart.

She turned and saw Castle kneel down and open a ring box that had a simple ring with a 5 carat diamond on the top.

"Kate Beckett, from the moment I saw you you surprised me. Not only because you wouldn't sleep with me."

She rolled her eyes at the words but continued to stare at him at him with love in her eyes.

"But because you were different, I knew from the beginning that I would fall in love with you. I remember when we first met and my first thought was "She's going to be a mystery." And a mystery was what you were but I also knew that I was going to be falling in love with you because you didn't boost my ego but because you challenged me and you let me peel the Katherine Beckett onion and then you let me in."

She had tears in her eyes now.

"And after 3 years of working together and then separating and meeting again. I knew that we were destined for each other. Would you do me the honor of being my one and done, my always and one of the most important women of my life?"

She let him stew for a few minutes.

"Yes"

And then he stood up and placed the ring on her finger and he leant into her body to kiss her.

He picked her up and swung her around being careful not to hit any of the lit candles.

Later when they got home, they saw Alexis and Martha waiting up for them and they were on them as soon as the door opened.

"Did you say yes"

"Is this a good enough answer for you.." Kate said with a smile as she held her hand up in order for them to see the ring that now inhabited the finger.

And then Alexis asked for a group hug and as they hugged Kate smiled as she classified this day as the most memorable day of her life.

* * *

**A/N: Phew there. I'm sorry I was late about the chapters I had a headache all of last week. The epilogue and then we're done. Thanks for all the follows and support guys. I couldn't have done this without you. Review Review.**

**Ella**


	30. Epilogue

Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle

Three Months later

After their friends had arrived, they had quickly started planning the wedding and they had both decided that since he had proposed in Hawaii the wedding was going to be in Hawaii.

After months of planning here they were now; getting ready for the happiest day of their entire lives.

Kate still couldn't believe it was happening, it was just a year ago that she was stuck in an unhappy marriage and thought she was never going to see him again and now here she was getting married to the love of her life.

God, if you had told her a year ago that she would be getting married again after everything that had happened she would have sent you to straight to the mental hospital locked up for treatment.

Truthfully she had never felt this way before not even when she was getting married to Josh. Probably because as she realized now that she had never loved Josh in the first place.

Sure she had like him but that had never really evolved into love especially when Castle had returned to the precinct.

She remembered her mom telling her once that when the right man came along that she would know because this man would be able to make her smile without effort, make her happy when she was down and that he would make her feel alive.

Her one other advice was to "love freely and openly,even if it means you might get hurt in the end."

And now after taking almost a decade to taking that advice she was getting married. She was sad that her mom wouldn't be there to see the happy occasion but Kate hoped that she was proud of her.

Her one goal was to make her mother proud and although she was gone that was the one goal that she had lived through when she had gotten into the academy.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of Lanie, Alexis,Jenny, who were the bridesmaids. And Martha who although was offered to have a role in the wedding simply wanted to sit down. They stayed for a short while until they Martha, Alexis and Jenny left leaving Kate alone with Lanie who had a big smile on her face,

"You ready, Kate?"

"I remember the last time you said that Lanie and I remember that I was a bit unsure about the answer last time but this time I'm sure so yes I'm ready."

"You better be or I'm gonna smack you girl."

"I love you Lanie."

"What are best friends for?"

"Aww no crying Kate, otherwise you'll ruin your make up."

Then suddenly Martha and Alexis entered the room.

"Kate this is for you."

Kate opened the box and tried not to cry before pulling Alexis towards her in a hug and looking at Martha and Lanie with tears in her eyes.

In the box was heart shaped bracelet that had the words Always engraved on it along with a small picture of both girls together.

"I thought this could be your something new."

"This is perfect Alexis."

"And this could be your something blue." Martha said as she gave her a blue hair clip to put in her hair.

"Thanks Martha."

They left as her dad entered the room.

"You look gorgeous Katie. Your mom would be so proud of you."

Kate hugged her dad and then he pulled away to give her something.

"I'm sure your mom would want you to wear this on your wedding day."

He handed her a silver necklace with a diamond on it and her eyes widened. Her mom loved this necklace especially because her dad had given it to her for their anniversary.

"Mom loves this necklace."

"I miss her so much, Dad."

"I know you do Katie. She'd be so proud of you."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Help with the necklace, Daddy."

She hugged him while tears fell as he put the necklace around her neck and then kissed her cheek and forehead.

Then suddenly the door opened and Lanie popped her head around it.

"Kate it's time."

She breathed in and out as she and her dad went out the door.

She waited outside of the church and when the music began to play she walked with her dad across the aisle.

* * *

Richard Castle was nervous.

He had never been this nervous in his entire life not even to his wedding with Gina and Meredith.

But as he watched Katherine Beckett soon to be Castle walk down the aisle he realized that he was never this nervous because he hadn't been in love with both Meredith or Gina.

He had never been in love like this in his entire life probably because he had never met the right woman and until he met Kate Beckett he had never really known love.

He watched her walk down the aisle in her white strapless gown. She looked perfect. Her curls were pinned on top of her her with a single curl hanging. She had a silver heart bracelet on.

Her dad shook his hand before he walked towards his seat. Then the priest started talking.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Katherine Beckett and Richard Castle. If anyone thinks these two should not wed then speak now or forever hold your peace."

When no one spoke the priest continued on until it was time for the vows.

"Kate when you came into my life, well I knew that you were a mystery that I was never going to solve, When I met you I was having writers block you gave me inspiration you were everything I was looking for and then it stopped being about the books anymore and started to become about protecting you making sure that you came home each day. And although we've had some mishaps like getting stuck in a freezer you still came back in one piece and that was the most important thing to me. And now after 3 years of not seeing each other we meet again and if that's not faith then I don't know what is. Kate Beckett I'm ready to love you for the rest of our lives."

Rick then put the ring on her finger and it was time for Kate's turn.

"Rick when we met I was obessed with my work and didn't spend time out. But then you came along showed me that there was life around the bad things that happened everyday. You made me smile and made what's meant to be the most difficult job into an easier one. I hated you that first year but then when it came into the second and third I fell for you. You tore down my walls and rearranged the pieces of me. You peeled the Beckett onion until there was nothing left to peel. After everything we've been through. I'm ready to let you be my one and done, my always. I love you Rick."

At the end of there vows there was not a dry eye on the beach.

* * *

1 year later

Martha, Alexis, Jenny, Ryan, Lanie,Esposito and Jim entered the room to see Kate cradling a small baby girl on her arm.

"Guys, I want you to meet Alyssa Johanna Castle."

"She's so cute."

"Your going to spoil your sister rotten aren't you lex."

"That I will. You'll never get her away from me.

"And you Lanie please do not spoil your goddaughter."

"I can't promise that."

"Well if you guys spoile her you won't be seeing her."

"Oh come on."

As all their voices rose up to protest Kate smiled at Rick. This was their family and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys soooo much for supporting this story. I know I haven't updated much these last few weeks that's why I wanted to get everything done. Well we've come to the end of this story. I might write something like this again in the future. Again thank you so much for the support. Review Review**

**Ella**


End file.
